Just a man
by navitor3
Summary: Exploring the shores of an uninhabited island leads to an angry Zoro learning how to dominate a cheeky Nami, and in turn, the navigator proves the swordsman is just a man.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is no longer a one-shot. Chapters will follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Piece, but I do love everything about it.**

TTT

The Going Merry had docked at the shores of a small island that seemed uninhabited. The crew did not have much hope of finding anything but fruit, and maybe plants Chopper could use for medicinal purposes. The crew, however, first had to find out if no other ships had anchored besides theirs. They split up into two groups which would circle the island along the beach in opposite directions and would meet up again on the other side. Robin and Chopper set off to the right with Luffy trailing behind. Zoro, Nami and Sanji formed a group and set off to the left. Usopp happily remained on board to watch the ship. Nami's group walked silently along the edge of the woods, staying as close to the trees as possible in the event they needed to take cover if they spotted any other visitors. The island was beautiful and peaceful and the trees carried generous amounts of fruit they could collect.

Sanji sighed at the utter bliss of sharing this heavenly paradise with Nami and had to express his feelings to the navigator next to him. He moved closer to her side. "Nami-san, it is wonderful walking with you in such beautiful surroundings." he reflected, sweetly.

Zoro, who was walking on Nami's other side pulled a face as he looked over at the two.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami responded in a respectful tone.

"Maybe we could go for a swim later," the cook suggested with hope.

"Maybe," Nami said, not sounding too interested.

"Or you could sunbathe," Sanji added, trying to get somewhere with his ideas. "And I could apply suntan lotion on to your beautiful skin." He exhaled slowly and his eye turned into a heart as he looked down at the navigator with hunger. He wet his dry lips with his tongue, breathless at the thought of protecting her soft skin. The blonde's face was just inches from Nami's ear and she could feel his breath on her skin. His drooling made her stomach turn unpleasantly and she stopped in her tracks. Sanji, whose body was practically attached to hers at the moment, followed her move. Nami wanted to nip this in the bud. But this time instead of yelling or pounding him on the head she turned to him — slowly.

Zoro, who had also stopped, recognised she was up to something.

"Sanji-kun," Nami said, not sweetly, but seductively. Sanji's mouth gaped open and his heart eye stared.

"Hai, Nami-san?" he asked with anticipation. Nami moved into him, placing her hands on to his chest and pushing her hips as much against him as his body could take because the cook's body felt a little unsteady and she thought he might collapse with weakness.

Zoro pulled a face again in disgust at the woman's actions. He heard the stupid cook inhale but didn't exhale and he wondered afterwards if he had just stopped breathing altogether.

"Do you really want to put lotion on my skin and keep me from being burned?" Nami asked, the hidden seductress emerging from the body of the conniving navigator. Her warm breath flowed on to his face. "You want to feel my soft skin?" she moved her palms up his chest and on to his neck, finally stroking behind his ear lobes with her thumbs and running her fingertips through his blonde hair.

Zoro watched as Nami's hands ran over Sanji's skin, her body meeting the cook's — hard. He had never seen her like that before. She seemed very familiar with handling a man's body. He grimaced in disgust. 'Damn woman will do anything to get her way.' And yet, the tone of her voice and her body movement was something he was finding trouble turning away from.

Her seductive lips came dangerously close to Sanji's gaping mouth but the cook made no move — not even breathing. Nami frowned and snapped back to normal mode. "Sanji-kun?" she tried to get a response but the cook seemed almost comatose.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." Sanji struggled to get the word out to answer her questions. All he managed was to exhale erratically.

Nami raised her eyebrows and started to pull away as she didn't know what was going on with the cook. She slipped her hands off his neck and took a step back but Sanji suddenly sprang to life. Maybe it was the shock of having her body pushing against his that initially put him in a daze but the moment it pulled away he fought to have it back as if his life depended on it.

Sanji grabbed Nami's waist and pulled her hard against him, his fingers digging into her back. "Hai, Nami-san...Nami-san...Nami-san... Nami-san..." he repeated her name over and over, panting. Nami's eyes widened with horror. She turned her head to Zoro for help but the swordsman just smirked and looked away.

Try as she might, Nami couldn't pull away from Sanji's death grip. All she could do was squirm as her arms were trapped. Finally, she tried the only thing she thought might work. Nami took a deep breath. "Sanji-kun!" She yelled in her most authoritative voice. Zoro immediately recognised it as the voice that woke him out of comfortable naps so many damn times. Sanji stopped repeating her name but still clawed into her.

"Go get some baskets off the ship and collect some fruit. NOW!" she ordered.

Sanji, surprisingly, sprang back, releasing her immediately and bowed in obeisance. "Hai, Nami-san!" he exclaimed and ran back the way they had come, strangely forgetting about the sunbathing and lotion idea.

Nami sighed with relief, watching him run off and straightened her ruffled clothes.

Zoro chuckled behind her and returned to walking, hands still in his pockets. She hurried after and fell in line next to him. "Love Idiot," he said witha smirk.

Nami snorted. "Oh yeah, the great Roronoa Zoro would never fall prey to a woman's charms," she commented with sarcasm. Zoro grunted as he gave a quick, stern nod of agreement. Nami smirked at this. How could he be so sure of himself? "Really, you'd have no reaction if a woman pushed up against you?" She asked. "The feel of her body wouldn't interest you at all? You'd never have the urge to...take her? " She eyed him side-ways, really wanting to know the answer to the last part of her question.

Zoro turned his face away. Women had thrown themselves at him plenty of times and hell his body did react but he allowed himself to succumb only once. And that had only been for the sake of curiosity. As a swordsman he took the control of his body very seriously and that one time he did indulge in his desires, he ended up not liking the way his male urges overtook all sanity and reason. And so, he had decided to never allow himself to lose control again. Zoro tsked at her question. "I don't have time for such nonsense. That stupid cook is too weak for his own good."

Nami rolled her eyes. His arrogance was astounding. She had to test his theory. "So...what if I did this?" Nami quickly moved in front of him and Zoro stopped, abruptly — almost bumping into her. Nami smiled wickedly and with her tongue cheekily sticking out the side of her mouth, she gripped his open shirt and forced it down until it lay wrapped around his back and biceps, exposing most of his tanned upper body. Zoro scowled at her in disbelief. But Nami didn't give him a chance to respond — by maybe pulling the shirt back up. "And if I did this?" She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down roughly so he'd bend slightly. Zoro's chin fell on to her shoulder and she sucked his neck just below his ear. Nami held on to the back of his neck firmly with one hand while the other held on to his back. Zoro wanted to pull away but suddenly gasped at the pleasing sensations her actions were sending through him and his body inadvertently relaxed slightly.

Nami sucked and nipped behind his ear suddenly finding she had to mentally force herself to concentrate on what she was doing — and on Zoro's reaction — as she was realising just how good holding a half-naked Zoro felt. Regrettably she couldn't indulge as the swordsman might recover from his temporary distraction. With Zoro's satisfactory reaction to her attack, Nami quickly moved her lips to his shoulder and...bit there. Nami heard a groan escape from Zoro and with that roughly pushed him away.

She grinned broadly at him and shook her head. "Sheesh, you're just as weak as any other man." she was taunting him but at the same time she hoped he couldn't see any sign on her face of the affect his body had just had on her. Nami would have loved to test her theory further to see just how far he would give in to her, but she dared not go there, as her newly discovered attraction to him would become too clear. And what she had done was all about her 'attacking' him. Nami gave a teasing sigh and turned to walk again.

But Zoro, who had now recovered from the shock and the pleasure of her touch, angrily pulled his shirt back up on to his shoulders. He then lunged at her, grabbed her arm, and spun her around, violently. "Witch!" he growled, glaring at her. If she wasn't a defenceless woman he'd have gone at her with his swords. Zoro had enough fury in him at that moment to fight an enemy. All he could do, though, was grab her by the arms, which he did, and shake her.

Nami's mouth fell open in shock at what was happening. Zoro was shaking her. Where was the sense in this behaviour? After only a few shakes, Zoro felt really stupid and wished that the term 'shaking sense into someone' wasn't just a term so he wouldn't look like a complete idiot. He couldn't do it anymore and let go of her arms roughly. Nami scoffed at him. "What was that?" she asked, frowning in disbelief with a definite hint of sarcasm. She rubbed her arms where the idiot's fingers had dug into her.

Zoro was fuming. He watched her sarcastic expression. He wanted so badly to show some violence towards her but all he could do was the lame shaking. If only she was a physically worthy opponent like the stupid cook! He could have pummelled her manipulative butt. He groaned and folded his arms in frustration. She bit him, damned it! To hell with the fact that it felt good!

"If you really wanna take your anger out on me, why don't you just slap me?" she said suddenly. "Right here," Nami playfully brought her face closer and pointed at her left cheek, knowing how furious he was, and how this would just make him crazier. She loved that. "I dare you," she said, smiling. Not anywhere inside of her or deep down in her did she believe he'd actually take her up on the offer so she felt pretty cocky at how she was taunting him.

Then, suddenly...Zoro slapped her.

Not a slap that would knock her over or even cause her head to jerk to the side or even cause a physical sting...but a slap nonetheless. Nami's left hand shot up to her cheek — which pretty much felt the same as it had before Zoro's hand had made contact with it. She frowned in disbelief and looked wounded. Zoro didn't move but looked at her with a serious expression. She had given him an opening and hell he had taken it. He used his fingers tips in the slap — not his palm, but that fact didn't make him feel any better. He still felt guilty. He hoped he didn't hurt her. Nami dropped her hand from her cheek and her lips tightened. Before Zoro could comprehend what was happening...

"Bastard!" Nami shrieked and lunged at him with her fists. Zoro easily blocked her fists with his arms. It didn't take much effort so he didn't need aggression. "Hey, you told me to do it!" he defended himself.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it, moron!" she yelled, giving him one last hard punch on his bicep. Zoro barely felt it and watched her turn away and drop down on to the sand facing the sea. "Damned idiot," she muttered, sitting cross-legged.

"So you're just gonna sit here on your butt?" he hissed, impatiently sliding his hands into his pockets. She didn't respond. "Fine, then I'll go on without you."

Nami scoffed. "You can't do that, you'll get lost."

"Shut up!" Zoro responded.

"Truth hurts, huh?" she said, sarcastically.

Zoro's hands gripped on one sword and his teeth clenched. 'Just one swipe!' He wished with all his might.

Nami stood up again and dust herself off. Her anger now replaced with something else, and approached him. She stopped in front of him. Zoro took his hands from his swords and frowned down at her. What did she want now?

"All that anger just cause you can't admit you're just a man with desires." she sighed, her hands on her hips. She saw the irritation on his face and recognised that he wanted to take his anger out on her really badly. Nami loved how she had pushed him to the edge of sanity. She felt like pushing him further...

Zoro wanted to shut her up but he didn't dare shake her again. 'That was just freaking lame!' he thought, fuming at how she had turned him into a flake. All he wanted now was to overpower her. And there was only one way he could think of — one way to dominate her physically with his strength. But the only way that would ever happen was if she allowed him to touch her.

'What the hell?' he thought suddenly. He didn't want to touch her! Even so he couldn't deny her effect on his body. It had begun when she threw herself all over the cook. Seeing her like that stirred something in him, and then her attacking his neck with the wet sucking.

He came back to the present moment. Nami covered the little space between them and dared to push her body into his — the seductress taking over again. She met his eyes and saw his jaw was still clenched. Zoro kept his chin up but his eyes were watching her. He was controlling himself, not giving in to the shock at her move. She had pushed herself right up against him and all he could think of was how her soft, generous chest pushed against his chest and her belly was lightly brushing him down there.

Nami lowered her eyes to his exposed chest. Slowly and seductively she ran her finger tips across his smooth, tanned skin. She couldn't believe he allowed her to get this far. She wanted to smirk out of triumph but kept it in. Also, she was pretty much absorbed in her present activity. She moved herself away from him just enough so her hand could trail down to his firm stomach. He felt really good beneath her fingers. His body was so perfectly sculpted and she had to admire his hard work. Zoro's eyes followed her touch. He knew she liked what she saw and felt. He also noticed her breathing had increased. He deliberately chuckled out loud and Nami's eyes shot up at him in surprise. She saw the cocky grin and his gloating eyes and immediately dropped her hand from his skin.

"You're wrong," he said. "I'm not like any other man. I didn't 'take you',...did I?" Nami's lips parted in surprise. Zoro thought he saw a flash of hurt pass over her face. Nami narrowed her eyes in disdain and wanted to move away. Her plan wasn't working. He saw her starting to move away. He raised his right arm and blocked her path. Nami's chest came in contact with the inside of Zoro's strong-arm and she shot him another look. "What's wrong, Nami? Can't take your own medicine?" He looked her in the eye, evilly.

Nami felt Zoro's outstretched arm move around her back, guiding her into his chest. She tried faintly to resist — partly because she didn't want to give into him and partly because she didn't want to give in too easily — but his arm was forceful and pulled her in. She felt her chest deliciously press into his with the strength of his arm — which now tightly embraced her back. Zoro crushed her against him with a hunger that could only be fed by her succumbing to his strength. He still grinned, evilly. All he wanted was to dominate her and for the navigator to see how much he enjoyed it. Nami threw her head back to prevent her face from jamming into his neck and her lips parted as she did. Her left arm was trapped under his grip, similar to Sanji's grip on both her arms earlier, but she had no desire to escape Zoro's hold on her. Their eyes met.

Zoro saw the desire in her eyes and couldn't hold back any longer. He dove into her neck with his mouth. Nami inhaled with pleasure as the feel of his mouth on her skin sent a thrill through her body. Her lids fell closed and she felt their surroundings disappear as she drowned in the sweet pleasure of Zoro's embrace. His grip around her increased and she moved her hands on to his waist, grabbing hold of his shirt — clasping the material in her fists, needing something to claw into.

His free hand came up and stroked the middle of her back. She was very soft against him. He relished in the power he finally had over her. She didn't moan but he could hear her breathe heavy with desire and pleasure. And her body had gone limp against his. His left hand moved up on to her shoulder and he let it slide across the fabric of her sweater there and then down on to her arm, stroking the skin with his rough thumb where the sleeve ended. Nami was completely lost in his touch. She stood completely still, her grip on his shirt slackened and she breathed heavy as she concentrated on the feel of his mouth on her neck and his hand leaving her arm and drifting down her waist to finally settle on her lower back. The other arm still held her firmly, its hand pressing her into him, ensuring no possible escape. Nami felt good in his arms but he fought to keep control over his body. He refused to groan out loud and make her effect on him known. This was all about him 'attacking' her. Nami found her strength again and pushed into him, demanding satisfaction. She was enveloped by his arms now but still wanted so much more. Zoro continued to suck and nip on her neck and the warmth of his wet mouth was causing Nami's brain to go hazy.

Her fingers began to dig into Zoro's waist and her hands found their way into his open shirt, sliding over his waist and settling on his firm back. She slowly stroked his back up and down, repeatedly. Zoro involuntarily reacted to the sensation by pushing his hips against her and Nami gasped with pleasure at the feel of a firm bulge pressing against her stomach. Zoro wanted to grunt at his lack of control but still refused to make a sound. He brought his left hand up to her shoulder again and pulled her T-shirt collar aside, exposing the skin on her shoulder...

_**"Oiiiiiii!" **_Luffy's voice suddenly rang out from far away.

Zoro froze when he heard the captain's voice. He stopped what he was doing and exhaled into her neck with disappointment, his hold on her slacking. But then, his grip renewed and he carried on with sucking and nipping her neck. The group sounded too far away to clearly be able to see what he and Nami were doing...and he still had one final attack.

The other group had had more ground to cover before meeting up with them as Nami's group had come to a complete stand still. _**"Zorooo! Namiii!" **_Chopper's dainty, almost inaudible voice joined in.

"Shit," Nami muttered in a low breathless voice over Zoro's shoulder as her hazy eyes watched the small figures in the far distance coming towards them. She remained where she was though — her arms still around him, still stroking Zoro's back and holding on to the thrill of his embrace as long as she could. Zoro grinned into her neck at her cursing and her refusal to pull away. He loved that the witch craved him so badly. Finally, he dug his teeth into her shoulder...

Nami inhaled sharply at the surprise attack. Her lids closed and a moan escaped from her throat. Her nails clawed into his back and her chin pressed into his shoulder. Zoro's teeth lingered for a few seconds, allowing her to drown in the sensations it sent through her body, then he let go. Satisfied with the effects of his 'attack', he quickly pulled his body away from hers.

Zoro backed up a few steps, grinning wickedly and stopped to study her reaction. Nami felt like she'd fall over at the departure of his strong body. She feared her weak legs wouldn't support her and she'd cave in under the swordsman's cocky gaze. She glared back at him and hated how her body felt cold from the loss of so much physical contact with him and weak from the desires he had just woken up inside of her. The navigator closed her dry mouth and swallowed, trying to control her rasping breath. She longed to hold him again, but forcefully steeled herself against the need.

Nami regained her sanity and just wanted to get away from his taunting smirk. She stepped forward, shoving the swordsman aside and walked towards their oncoming crew mates. She was angry and embarrassed and Zoro knew that. He chuckled as she pushed him aside, triumphant at his dominance over her. Well, now he knew how to dominate the navigator for future reference...and he knew she'd let him. Her desire was too evident during their sensual embrace. He folded his arms across his chest, smugly.

Only problem, though, he realised suddenly and his cocky grin fell from his face...was that he had wanted her too. He had enjoyed every second of that embrace. The feel of the witch in his arms was something he had wanted to hold on to even though his prank had taken precedence. He could still feel her against him — her hands on his back, stroking. How far would they go next time he needed to take her down a peg or two, he realised. He knew there'd be a next time. One of them would certainly tick the other one off sooner or later and now they knew the feel of each other's bodies.

His frowning eyes looked over at her departing form. 'Damn woman,' He cursed. Turned out he was just like any other man and she had proven it. But no way would he ever drool over her the way that idiot cook does. NO WAY IN HELL!

Zoro's victorious 'attack' instantly shrivelled into nothing. He shoved his hands roughly into his pant's pockets and spat out profanities under his breath as he made sure to fall in line behind his future lover and follow her path towards the other group.

**TTT**

**A/N: Soooo, yeah, I don't know anything about islands and googled to find out if you get completely flat tropical ones that could be circled around by just walking on the beach, but, ah well, no clear answer. Anyway, hope my story made some sense and hope you liked something in it. Lol, I just had to put it up cause I was sick of trying to improve it and failing miserably and just wanted to be done with it! So, I'm still working on my first two stories which have chapters and am especially excited about the first one. It's my favourite and it's an AU. When I started reading fanfic, I never used to like reading AU's, but Zoro and Nami are hot together wherever they are, riiiiight? B'bye now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

**A/N: This chapter begins where the one-shot left off.**

TTT

"Navigator-san, how come you and swordsman-san seemed to be stuck on one spot?" Robin enquired as the two groups finally met up. Her eyes fell on Zoro who still had to join them. Robin noticed something was bothering him. His hands were deep in his pockets and he looked tense. Luffy went over to join him. "Where is cook-san, has something happened?" she asked, concerned.

OooO

"Hey, Zoro, what's with the long face?" Luffy asked, smiling, falling in line next to the moody swordsman.

Zoro grunted. He would give anything to take back what just happened a few minutes ago. "Nothing," he said, his eyes falling on the navigator as he and Luffy reached her, Robin and Chopper. Nami stood with her back to him and he noticed she was explaining something to Robin. He moved closer to find out what they were talking about.

Nami nervously shifted some hair behind her ear. "I...I sent Sanji-kun to collect fruit," she answered. That answer didn't seem to satisfy Robin. It was half an answer, after all.

"Um," she continued, "You know, I got into an argument with Zoro and..."

Zoro felt his breathing stop as he tensed up.

"...we forgot to move." Nami feigned a laugh and Zoro exhaled with relief.

Robin raised her brow and considered Nami's words. Zoro frowned at the woman for still having to think about Nami's excuse, but then she seemed satisfied, "Well, then navigator-san, you and doctor-san should get back to the ship."

"Yeah, we've got some exploring to do!" Luffy exclaimed, eagerly rubbing his hands together. That was the plan. They'd all first explore the shoreline and then the stronger of the crew would venture into the woods.

Nami nodded and turned around. She gasped when she almost walked into Zoro who was standing rather close behind her. Their eyes instinctively met. Then Zoro stepped aside, facing the woods to let her pass. Nami hurried across the sand, eager to put a distance between herself and the swordsman. "See you later, guys!" Chopper greeted, running after Nami, but having to run at extra speed on his little hooves just to keep up with her. Nami was surprised that Zoro hadn't been carrying that cocky grin on his face. She dreaded seeing that grin again. 'He actually seemed moody,' she thought to herself. Well, she was just glad to be away from him.

Robin, Luffy and Zoro started into the woods. Zoro glimpsed at the navigator before any trees could block his view. Somehow, them walking in opposite directions felt wrong. He worried about her walking back to the ship alone. Then he reminded himself that Chopper was with her and if Chopper wasn't enough, that stupid-cook couldn't be too far away, picking fruit.

Zoro shook his head at his concern for the woman. He'd always had concern for her in whatever perilous situation the crew might find themselves in, but holding her before only made it more clearer to him how fragile she really was. She had been small and soft in his embrace. It made his resentment towards her almost fall away temporarily — but no such luck. She wounded his pride earlier with her antics. That was not an easy thing to forget or look away from.

OooO

"Nami-swaaan!" Sanji's voice rang out from the edge of the trees when she reached the ship. Nami waited at the ladder for the cook who came sprinting over the beach and twirled in front of her even though he had a large woven basket of fruit weighing on his back. "Where's that shitty swordsman?" he suddenly asked, snapping out of his stupor.

"He went with Luffy and Robin to check the rest of the island out," she answered, letting Chopper board the ship first then starting up the ladder herself.

"Oh," Sanji said, a frown still embedded on his face as he'd pictured the marimo deserting his Nami-san on the beach after the cook had been ordered to collect fruit. Once on board the Merry, Sanji turned to Nami. "Nami-san, would you like to join me in the galley and I'll make you a lovely smoothie you can enjoy while I start on dinner."

"No, thank you, Sanji-kun," she answered with a smile. "I need to rest a bit from the walk and then I'll work on my maps. After all, I have a new island to document," she added, opening the door to the hold.

"But what about dinner?" he asked.

"Um, maybe I'll come up afterwards, if I'm hungry," she answered, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

Sanji found her rush to document the island strange as they would remain docked at the island for another two days, but he shrugged it off and went up to the galley.

OooO

The three crew mates returned to the ship from their fruitless search for enemies. They were in time for dinner thanks to the bored captain's constant reminding of them that he needed food. Zoro followed Luffy and Robin into the galley expecting to see a certain annoying woman, but only Usopp and Chopper were there.

"Sanji!" Luffy cheered, happily dropping himself next to Usopp.

"Shut up, you little shithead," Sanji spat, "Ladies first." He gently brought Robin's plate over. "There you are, Robin-chan, I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you, cook-san, it looks delicious," Robin complimented him. Luffy sighed, watching the long ceremony; Chopper giggled at his impatience.

Sanji bowed respectfully and then prepared the plates for the rest of the crew. As he served them, Usopp asked, "Where's Nami? Isn't she joining us?"

Zoro looked up wanting to know the answer himself. He didn't need to see her anytime soon.

"Nami-san said she needed to rest and work on her maps," Sanji answered. The crew accepted the cook's answer. Zoro didn't. He knew the navigator was embarrassed and probably wanted to avoid him. He was fine with that.

OooO

Nami paced across the floor of the women's quarters. That was all she'd been doing, besides giving her poor legs a break by sitting on the couch for a few seconds. Since coming down to 'rest', she hadn't been able to clear her mind. She couldn't forget. She couldn't push it aside. She couldn't escape it. She couldn't deny it — she wanted him. As she paced across the room she felt it, she felt the need for Zoro.

OooO

After dinner, Zoro passed the hold on his way to the bow. She was hiding away. Her embarrassment was the only satisfaction he had from the whole beach incident. He climbed the stairs, slowly. He overpowered her on the beach. He had been the victor, right? He didn't know anymore. He walked a few feet and stopped. Zoro pound his fist on the railing, frowning. Only that witch could turn him inside out and make him want nothing more than revenge. It was only supposed to be payback, but it had turned into more. He gripped the railing now. He could still feel her against him.

The memory was too fresh in his mind to ignore. They had crossed a line, and now he was familiar with the feel of her. Zoro grunted. If it wasn't that he was in the mood for a good sleep, he'd get his weights and work off his irritation at himself and his nagging desire for the witch. He thought about how she was everything he couldn't stand in people. She had no honour. She was conniving and a liar. She made his existence on their ship more of a chore than it had to be. The last thing he'd ever want to do was to intentionally put his hands on her again.

"Good night, Usopp, see you in the morning." Zoro heard Chopper greeting the sniper who was leaving the galley with him.

"Night, Chopper," Usopp with a dragged out sigh. "Enjoy your comfortable hammock." Zoro saw him head for the rope ladder of the crow's nest to begin his watch duty.

"Hey, Usopp," he called from the bow.

"Yeah, Zoro?" Usopp stopped.

"Go sleep. I'll take over your watch," the swordsman said with a frown. He had to relieve Usopp later anyway, so he'd just do double duty.

Usopp's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he exclaimed. "Anything you say, Zoro!" he quickly scurried down the ladder of the men's quarters, without wondering why the swordsman had offered to take over from him. All he knew was, he'd have a comfortable sleep tonight.

OooO

Once up in the crow's nest, Zoro heard footsteps below. He looked down and saw Robin leaving the stairs and heading for the hold. Before she reach the door though, it shot open. "Navigator-san, I thought you were asleep," she commented.

Zoro watched quietly as Nami emerged on deck. He was surprised to see her.

"Oh," Nami replied, "I felt hungry."

"Oh, well, cook-san will be happy to see you, good-night," Robin greeted, entering the hold and closing the door behind her.

Zoro saw Nami hesitate. She glimpsed at the open hatch of the mens quarters before hurrying up the stairs and disappearing into the galley. "Nami-swaan!" Zoro heard the idiot-cook exclaim from inside and he scoffed.

OooO

"Here you go, Nami-san." Sanji served Nami's food and continued putting away the remaining dishes he had already washed and dried. Nami ate with haste. The only reason she dared come out was because she was starving and she believed there was a good chance that Zoro would be asleep — somewhere. She knew he wasn't in the crow's nest as it was Usopp's turn to be on watch-duty.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" Sanji asked once done with the dishes. He came over and sat on the bench next to her with his back to the table.

"Yes, Sanji-kun," she answered. "I told you I just needed some rest. All I need is your delicious food."

"I am glad, Nami-san. Would you like me to sit with you until you are finished?" he asked, respectfully.

"I'll be fine." Nami said, feigning an exhausted sigh and forced a laugh. "I'm a big girl, Sanji-kun. You may go to bed."

"Hai, Nami-san. Then I will see your beautiful face in the morning." He stood up and left the galley. As soon as she was alone, Nami's plastered-on smile disappeared from her face. She finished her meal and washed up before leaving the galley.

'About time,' Zoro thought. He'd been waiting for a sign that the navigator was leaving the galley, but all he had seen was the ero-cook going down into the men's quarters and closing the hatch.

Nami closed the door of the galley behind her and walked down the stairs. Suddenly she looked up at the crow's nest and Zoro quickly crouched on the floor, hoping the witch hadn't seen him.

Nami frowned. For a moment Usopp seemed taller before he disappeared from view. She crossed the main deck, went up to the bow and once there took another look at the crow's nest but there was no sign of Usopp now. She finally decided that maybe he lay down to sleep when she saw his head vanish before.

Nami scanned the bow with her eyes just to be sure there was no sleeping swordsman anywhere. Up in the crow's nest, Zoro cursed at his childish behaviour. He blamed the witch for it. He had the need to watch her, but couldn't let her see him. He had to look at her. He needed to. Zoro slowly lifted himself, his hands on his knees, just enough so he could see her. The woman he always despised. The woman he'd never intentionally put his hands on — unless it was to put her in her place — only then! Why not exploit her obvious desire for him? He smirked.

Nami walked to the figurehead. Only some nights was it actually peaceful up here. This was a rare night when Luffy went to bed earlier than usual. She leaned against the figurehead. She felt restless and could still feel the desire inside her. She remembered Zoro's arms around her, his naked skin under her fingertips. Nami turned around and rested her back against the figurehead.

Zoro wondered whether he should crouch again. She was facing him, but he figured she couldn't see him from such a distance and it was dark, after all. Nami crossed her arms and sighed. 'How can I want him?' She thought with misery.

Since joining the crew she had made herself see him as just a jerk and a moron, rather than the undeniably attractive man that she thought he was, because things like that would just make life on this ship more complicated — like now! She threw her hands over her face and moaned into her palms.

"What's that witch doing?" Zoro muttered, watching her walk around with her hands over her face. Nami then dropped her hands and stopped next to the figurehead. He saw her place her hands on the railing then lift herself up until she was sitting on the railing.

"Urgh," he growled. 'At least we're docked and not out on the open sea,' he thought with irritation. Then she did the unthinkable. Nami unbuckled her sandles, stood up onto the railing and grabbed the neck of the figurehead for support. "What the —?" he growled to himself, wanting to yell at her.

Nami looked up at Luffy's favourite spot. 'I could make it up there, if I wrapped my legs around the neck...then...somehow...grab the ear. I am a cat burglar after all,' She thought.

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed.

Nami got a firm grip on the neck with her hands and swung her right leg as far around the neck as possible. Then shoved her left foot off the railing and —

Suddenly she heard boots hitting the wooden floor and coming at her. Determined hands grabbed her waist and Nami was roughly pulled from the figurehead. Her legs came loose, but her hands still held on. "Let go, woman!" Zoro growled in irritation.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" she demanded in return.

"Let go!" Zoro yelled.

Nami's hands left their grip on the figurehead and her body fell free, but Zoro's grip on her waist tightened as he brought her down. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she pulled herself from his grip, taking a few steps forward — away from his body.

"What the hell was that?!" Zoro demanded behind her with an angry frown.

"None of your business," Nami shot back, embarrassed.

"If I didn't stop you, you could have fallen," he growled "What were you thinking doing something stupid like that?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she scoffed, keeping her back to him. "I'm not a child." Her sandals lay before her and she quickly grabbed them, eager to escape the presence of the swordsman.

"You do, if I'm the one who has to save you from that kind of crap!" he barked back.

"Oh please. Anyone could have saved me," she responded. Then stopped. "Not that I needed saving," she added quickly, "...if they had been here," she said, weakly.

"Well, they weren't and I was!" he reminded her.

"What are you even doing up here?" she asked, daring to turn and face him. Nami narrowed her eyes. "Are you spying on me?"

"Like hell, woman!" he swiftly answered feeling a tinge of embarrassment at the truth behind her accusation.

"If you're up to something, just know, I'm not letting you make a fool out of me again!" she hissed.

Zoro's eyebrows shot up. "You made a fool out of yourself, woman," he said smugly, folding his arms, "Not my fault if you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

Nami gasped. "Hands? You wanna talk about hands?!" She shouted. "You're the one who trapped me and wouldn't let go!"

"Yeah, and that was just payback for your 'you're just a man' nonsense!" he bit back, releasing his arms and stepping towards her.

Nami laughed. "Oh please. Are we still on that one?" she asked, smiling now. "You are just a man and you are capable of falling prey to your desires.

Zoro clenched his teeth. He didn't need reminding of that fact. Especially not from the witch. His eyes burned into hers as she continued.

"I don't care how many years you've trained yourself against it," she moved closer now, covering the remaining space between them. "When it happens," she said into his face, "it happens." her voice a whisper now.

Nami's lips parted into a challenging grin. Zoro's frowning eyes flowed over her face and settled on her lips. Suddenly he grabbed the back of her head with the palm of his hand. Nami gasped, she dropped her sandles onto the wooden deck and shoved her hands against his chest. She felt Zoro forcefully keeping her lips close to his. "It 'happens', huh?" he said over her lips. "The same way it 'happened' to you earlier?"

Nami gasped again and pushed harder now, but Zoro gripped her waist with his other hand. She glared at him, pushing against his chest, trying to back away, but the more she pulled and pushed, the tighter Zoro's grip became and she felt her lower body being pressed into his.

Once again, Zoro enjoyed his power over her. "Do you want me to do it again?" he growled.

"..." Nami didn't respond. Her lips were still parted and she continued pushing and squirming. Her eyes staring into his. Zoro slowly moved his lips to her neck, holding her head in place, but Nami refused to let him win again and immediately raised her hands and plastered them over his face with aggression, keeping his lips away before he could weaken her again.

Zoro pulled his head back, jerking his face in different directions to free it from her prying hands. Nami kept her attack going trying desperately to keep up with his moving face. Their struggle became heated. No words were spoken, only heavy breathing sounded over the night air. Zoro refused to back away and Nami needed to free herself from his overpowering hold over her. Suddenly Zoro's face slipped past her frantic hands and his mouth lunged at her throat. Nami's hands stopped fighting and unfortunately for the navigator, she once again fell victim to the swordsman's 'attack'.

Her hands became weak fists as they came to rest on Zoro's chest. Her head relaxed into his palm as she breathed, erratically. Zoro slipped his arm around her back, supporting her as her body weakened under his touch. With the heated struggle, Zoro's attempt at domination had turned into unbridled passion as he now ravaged her throat with a hunger he couldn't fight. The swordsman lost himself to his desire for the navigator.

Nami still held back. Not able to allow herself to be embarrassed again. She wanted to grab on to him, but her hands remained uncertain fists on his chest. Zoro sucked and kissed her throat, only supporting her head with his palm now, as there was no struggling happening. Nami felt his mouth move to her neck. She knew she had to get away soon. She couldn't risk being left standing under his cocky gaze again. Through her dazed mind she felt Zoro's lips travel upwards, instead of to her neck. Zoro kissed his way up to her jaw. Then he kissed her cheek, making a trail towards her mouth. And then...his lips tried to find hers —

Nami felt his warm breath over her parted lips, and her eyes shot open. Her fists unwound and her palms jammed into his chest once more as she yelled, "No!" Zoro stopped his actions; his eyes looked at her in near confusion. "No," Nami repeated, firmly, looking him in the eye. "Let go," she said.

Zoro looked at her in silence, his lips still parted from his attempt at a kiss. Then he closed his mouth, his teeth clearly clenched together as his grip slackened. His arm slowly slipped off her waist, releasing her body. His palm left her head and for a brief second it felt to Nami as if he had stroked her hair. She lifted her hands from his chest, holding them to hers now, leaving the two of them standing very close to one another in silence. Nami took a step back from under his burning gaze and picked up her discarded sandals from the floor before making a hasty retreat to the hold.

TTT

**A/N: Lol, what was Nami thinking climbing on to that figurehead? Silly girl.**

**Well, the one-shot's been extended as requested by my darling reviewers: Kasumi Karen, Raikiri80, Cookiedoughx3, and Rose-Akie. Thanx for asking. :)**

**B'Bye now. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

TTT

Zoro watched her. That was all he seemed to do all morning, besides training; eating; meditating; fighting with the stupid cook and dealing with general irritations, such as his captain's antics. Thinking and watching, that is. Thinking about what she felt like against him, thinking about what her arms felt like around him. Thinking about; and waiting for their next touch. Waiting for a confrontation; waiting for an excuse to put his hands on her again. Waiting. _That_ was all he seemed to do through everything else.

Zoro's eyes followed her from the bow — where he trained and watched her disappear into the galley. He dropped his weights, instantly abandoning his workout. He was disgusted with himself. He'd been in a foul mood ever since the previous night. Heck, he'd been in a foul mood since the happenings on the beach. How could he not be?

He wasn't just any man. He wasn't weak. He pride himself on that. He could do without — that's what he had taught himself. To not need anything but the accomplishment of his dream and the safekeeping of his captain and fellow crewmates, but that witch, she had stolen that confidence from him in an instant. Suddenly all he had wanted was to teach her a lesson. All that mattered was getting back at her for tearing down his pride, but then his revenge had blown up in his face, and now —now he was obsessed. Obsessed with the coniving, orange-haired witch.

Zoro left his weights behind on the bow to take a shower. He went to get a clean towel in the men's quarters. When he eventually climbed back on deck, he heard laughter coming from the balcony of the galley. Looking up, he saw the navigator and the cook enjoying drinks as they leaned against the railing. The two saw him, and for a moment Zoro and Nami's eyes made contact, but she jerked her eyes off him and looked over at the sea. Nami still felt embarrassed from their last touch. She couldn't look him in the eye. She wouldn't be able to stand the taunting look again. Twice, the previous day, she had hopelessly given in to her desires and was now paying the price. How could she face him again with confidence?

"Oi, marimo, what are you staring at?" Sanji asked, lazily.

"At your weird face, curly brow," Zoro retorted.

"Go, get your ass cleaned, it's almost lunch time!" Sanji spat back.

Zoro took one more glance at Nami before disappearing into the hold. Once he was gone, she felt her body relax and her eyes immediately fell on the spot where Zoro had just stood. She was relieved Sanji had been there with her.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sanji muttered, "He's been in a mood ever since the island."

Nami gulped. She hadn't noticed anything as she'd been too busy hiding and worrying about her own discomfort and behaviour. This was the first time she and the swordsman had made eye contact since he tried to kiss her. Her mind strayed to the moment his lips almost touched hers. If she had let that kiss happen then…she would have lost all resistance.

"He's probably just as disappointed about the lack of dangers on the island, as our idiot captain is, "Sanji summed up, shaking his head and snapping Nami out of her distant thoughts.

OooO

"Boy is that a boring island," Luffy whined during lunch.

"Oh get over it Luffy. What's wrong with boring? Boring is safe," Usopp commented.

"Yeah, but nothing happened on it. We'll just forget it ever existed," Luffy said.

Zoro and Nami both tensed at those words. Neither of them believed they'd ever forget that place.

"Nami won't forget —," Usopp said suddenly, but Zoro and Nami interrupted his words when they both gasped in their food. Robin, who sat between them, looked at the swordsman and the navigator in surprise.

"What happened?" Sanji came over, frowning after hearing the gasping.

"The food is second-rate," Zoro insulted the cook, sparing himself and Nami anymore questions. Sanji was about to retaliate when Nami interrupted him.

"What?" she asked Usopp, catching her breath.

Usopp looked back puzzled. "Well, you're adding the island to your maps, right?

Nami's frown disappeared, "Oh...yeah." she tried a smile but failed. She and Zoro sighed quietly.

After lunch, the crew sat in the galley and discussed islands they had visited in the past, which had been anything but boring. Robin had left the galley for a bit of a read, and there now was a very loud empty space between the navigator and the swordsman on the bench at the dinner table.

Zoro was resting his back against the wall, his hands behind his head. He kept his eyes in front of him and had nothing to say. Nami sat on her end of the bench with her legs crossed and her back slightly turned to him. Her arms were folded over her chest as she listened to everyone else. She didn't have opinions either.

"I have to say, Skypeia really takes the cake," Sanji said, preparing fruit smoothies for everyone. He had begged Nami to stay after lunch, for yet another drink, because he didn't get to talk to her much. That was the only reason she was still in the galley.

"Yeah, that was the best," Usopp smiled, "How many people can say they've been to an island in the sky or know for certain it exists," he said proudly.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna see those horrible sky sharks again!" Chopper exclaimed. Then he beamed in awe. "But, they didn't stand a chance against Zoro!"

Sanji raised his brow and Nami pulled a face.

"HeeHee, Zoro, the shark slicer!" Luffy laughed.

"Zoro fought lots of them and he also saved Nami from them. Right, Nami?" Chopper added.

The swordsman's eyes strayed to his right. The navigator looked at Chopper, processing his question. "Yeah, Chopper," she managed.

"Zoro is so brave!" Chopper exclaimed.

A cocky grin spread over the swordsman's face as he looked across the table at the little reindeer. He was quite pleased with himself at that moment. Chopper had just reminded Nami how grateful she should be to him. After all, he had just rescued her the night before, from her own lack of judgement, no less. Zoro felt his ego return. Nami narrowed her eyes when she snuck a glance over her shoulder and saw the grin. There it was. That grin she'd been running from ever since she saw it on the beach. She hated how she had just helped put the swordsman on a pedestal when all she wanted was to drag him down into the mud and bury that cocky grin of his in it. Nami scoffed aloud and stood up from the table, not caring who heard. "I'll have that drink later, Sanji-kun," She said and sighed as she headed for the door.

"When, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, quickly grabbing a cloth to wipe his fruit covered hands and running out after her. Zoro's expression didn't change.

OooO

After lunch, Zoro trained by the mast with one sword, expertly swinging the long sword and twisting the handle in his hands, demonstrating his ability to swiftly guide the sword in whichever direction he needed if in a fight.

"Hey, shithead!" Sanji called from the balcony. Zoro looked up, annoyed, but kept on with his training.

"Did Nami-san come out yet?" Sanji asked

"How the hell would I know?" Zoro asked.

"Earlier she mentioned she'd go to the upper deck in an hour, and you've been out here for a while! So?" Sanji hissed over the railing.

"No, stupid cook, I didn't see the annoying witch!" Zoro growled and continued his training.

Sanji slammed his hands on the railing. "Ugly green-head," he muttered, turning back into the galley.

Zoro stopped swinging the sword and eyed the door leading to the hold.

Minutes later, the swordsman was leaning against the wall, outside the hold. He'd stopped training with the one sword and now stood, playfully swinging the handle around in his hand. His shirt was still off and a light sweat glistened off his tanned upper body. He was getting bored. Where the hell was she? Then he heard sandals approaching from inside and the door opened.

Nami came out carrying some rolled up maps she planned on looking through on the upper deck. Her eyes were on the sensitive maps and that gave Zoro the chance to block her path without her knowing. She bumped into him as soon as she had closed the door and turned. Her collision with Zoro's abdomen — trapped Nami's arm, as well as her maps — between their bodies. She felt the maps on the one side of her arm and clammy skin on the other. Zoro grinned down at her, still dangling the sword in his right hand. Nami's mouth dropped open, instantly realising this was no accident.

"Moron," she said with fury and wanted to turn away, but Zoro grabbed the back of her neck. Nami gasped as she was pulled to face him. She breathed erratically through her mouth. Zoro eyed her with no expression. His thumb slowly stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Finally, his hand shifted off her neck and his fingertips slid across her cheek as he released her and she was free to go. The orange head fled to the stairs and glimpsed back as she rushed up the steps, hugging the rolled up maps in her arms. Zoro met her eyes with a smile.

Minutes later, Nami sat on the upper deck, fuming. What just happened had unsettled her. Was he going to come after her every time? She spread one map out on the small table by her deck chair, angrily slamming paperweights down on the corners. "Who the hell does he think he is? Damn him!" She cursed under her breath. "Damn him and that smug, arrogant —!"

"Nami-san, you made it up here without me noticing." Sanji happily brought over with the smoothie he still owed her. "Here you are, my sweet." he bent over serving her the glass.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami sighed, accepting the drink and smiling up at the one man who actually cared about what she wanted or needed and would never criticise or question her. Right now, she felt he was the only one she could depend on. He had even been her protection that morning when she and Zoro had made eye contact. Nami held the glass in one hand and took Sanji's hand with the other.

"Nami-san," Sanji said with amazement.

At that moment, Zoro leaned against the railing on the other side of the galley, watching them over the stairs. He saw her holding the cook's hand and smiling up at him.

"Thank you, for always taking care of me, Sanji-kun," Nami said, smiling up at the blonde cook. Zoro scoffed with distaste. He immediately moved away.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji lost himself to his affections and knelt before, pressing her hand to his cheek. Nami sighed again and smiled down at him. She took a sip from the straw in her drink, deciding to let Sanji ride out his fit of love and recover in his own time — this once.

OooO

It was late afternoon now and most of the crew were down on the beach. A gentle breeze fanned Nami's skin while she studied her maps, on deck, making notes of areas she needed to add details to. She sat back and stretched her tired limbs. All she wanted now was to relax and lay back in her deck chair. She closed her eyes. She hadn't seen Zoro again since his little stunt by the hold and had decided that spending as much time on the upper deck or in the women's quarters would be a good idea. Nothing could happen if they were apart. She lay quietly, resting and allowing her thoughts to drift when suddenly two strong hands dug into her exposed shoulders. Nami froze for a moment, her eyes flying open — her mind grasping what was happening, then thinking who it could be. Sanji? Luffy? Someone playing a prank? Usopp? Then a low voice groaned next to her head. "Do you like that?" it asked.

Nami's lips pressed together. Instantly she tried to sit up, but Zoro's hands kept her pinned to the back of the chair. His lips still hovered next to her head. "Get your hands off me," she ordered through clenched teeth.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Zoro said with a smirk.

"I don't like it," she said, still trying to move from his grip. "Let go!" she demanded, her shoulders never even leaving the back of the seat once. He began to massage her shoulders...and it felt good!

"You liked it on the beach," he stated then he moved his lips to her ear. "and you liked it last night," he whispered into it. Nami's lids became droopy. "You liked my hands all over you." he added.

Nami bit her lip in frustration, snapping herself out of her stupor. "Your hands were not _all over_ me...and so what?" she argued. "If it had been Sanji-kun, I'd probably have done the same thing. You're just a man, after all."

Zoro's hands froze. Nami felt it and wondered which part of what she had said had caused it. Suddenly Zoro was sitting on the chair, next to her thighs, grabbing her by the arms. She noticed he was wearing his T-shirt. Her mind had pictured something else. "Don't compare me to that ero-cook!" he growled, "It was _me_ you wanted. _My_ arms you wanted around you." His eyes burned into hers. He hated that she was trying to belittle the effect he had on her that day by comparing him to a love-sick idiot like Sanji.

Nami's breathing increased and excitement showed on her face. She loved that she had removed that cocky grin, which probably had been on his face just moments before her words pierced him — but also, she loved the anger and frustration looking back at her, the way he held her, the way he wanted her to want him. Nami gave a cheeky grin. "You could have been any man," she taunted.

Zoro couldn't stand her taunting and dismissing of his dominance over her. He had to regain his control over her. He jerked her closer to him by his grasp on her arms and his mouth lunged into her neck, once again. Nami gasped at the pleasure once more. Her eyes falling closed, her head feeling drowsy. He was doing it to her again. Taking control of her senses and all she could do was hang on for dear life. Zoro swiftly moved his head to the other side of her neck. Nipping and sucking on the same spot. He knew exactly where she enjoyed his lips. He knew he had her again. Once again he felt her body soften, accepting his dominance of her. Zoro pulled himself closer to her until his chest pressed against hers. Then his arms wrapped around her, trapping her arms. His palm supporting the back of her neck again.

Nami really needed to wrap her arms around him. That desire was just as powerful as her need to, once again flee him. She lifted her hands from her lap, her fingertips tingling with excitement over touching him, but she instantly rolled her hands into fists, restraining her hands yet again and jammed them into his chest. "Let go," she said, trying to pull her neck away from his prying lips. She pushed hard, but this time, instead of trying to trap her against him, Zoro slackened his hold. He allowed her to pull her body backwards — but as she leaned away from him, his body followed hers. Nami's eyes looked at him in shock, as she wasn't succeeding in putting space between them. She felt her own back meet the back of the chair as Zoro's heavy body slowly pushed her down, his lips not leaving her skin, as he adjusted his upper body over hers. His palm was still behind her neck, his other hand slowly massaging her waist now. She felt his lips travel to her throat, working their way down to her collarbone. Suddenly Zoro's hand left the massaging and his arm swiftly slipped around her back, roughly pulling her chest into his. He wanted to be engulfed by her softness, but the witch was still holding back. Not one touch since the beach. Not one caress to satiate his thirst.

Nami's lips parted further with shock at his aggression and how good being pulled against him felt. His roving lips moved closer to her chest. She then realised she had an aching need for him to reach her cleavage. She found herself really wanting to feel his lips there. Couldn't she just indulge this once? In a second she listed all the places his lips had been since the previous day — in her mind, of course.

Her neck had felt his lips, so did her throat; and her cheek. His lips had almost touched hers — but thankfully, that didn't happen!

If she let him have the cleavage — that would not really be submitting, would it? Her hands would still be pushing against his chest. As long as she didn't repeat her behaviour on the beach and start grabbing him, she'd still have her pride intact, right? The moist trail continued down her chest and in a second his lips would be where she wanted them to...

Then they heard a hand slap on the railing, a little distance behind the deck chair. Nami and Zoro instantly pushed themselves up into a sitting position as Luffy shot up into the air and landed on the railing. The flustered couple then realised they were sitting too closely to each other. Nami's face was just inches from Zoro's right shoulder. Zoro swiftly stood up off the chair, putting his hands in his pockets and stepping a few feet away from the navigator.

"Horizon, horizon, horizon," Luffy was muttering. "Oh, hey, guys," he called over when he noticed them. "What are you doing?" he asked, cheerfully. No one said anything. Zoro looked moody and Nami looked confused. Her mind still absorbing that no lips would be touching her cleavage at any second.

"Horizon, horizon, horizon," Luffy repeated again, earning suspicious glares from the two watching him. "Hey Nami," he finally said, "Sanji wants you to come down." Zoro's teeth clenched.

"He says he found a nice spot for you to see the...uh, "the captain thought deeply for a moment.

"The horizon?" Nami asked over her shoulder, helping the captain along.

"Shishishishi," Luffy answered with a laugh.

"Okay," she answered, a mixture of feelings flowing through her. She was about to fling her legs off the side of the chair, but Zoro stepped forward, stopping right next to her, his hands still in his pockets. She looked up at him with a frown as he blocked her way. The orange head shifted herself further down the chair for room to stand up as the other side of the chair was trapped against the railing. She quickly rose to her feet. Sanji was saving her from Zoro again, and even though a little part of her didn't quite feel as relieved this time, she still grabbed onto the chance to escape her obvious weakness for the swordsman.

"Okay, Luffy," she said to the captain, whom she couldn't see now, as Zoro was standing between them. All she saw was Zoro's back in front of her. She worked her way around the unmoving obstacle that was Zoro, and moved over to Luffy. "Okay, cap —" she started, but got cut off.

Zoro stepped towards her. "It's late," he said with a growl. "The sun's almost set. There's no time to go sitting on the beach."

Nami frowned at him. "What's it to you?" she responded. "Sanji-kun wants me to see the sun setting. That's what he meant by the horizon." She then turned back to Luffy. "Take me over there, Luffy," she said, eager to be surrounded by the crew.

Luffy's mouth dropped open, Zoro's frown deepened. "Really?" Luffy asked, placing his hand on his hat, surprised that one of his crew was actually asking him to transport them in his own special way.

"Yeah, let's go already," she said, impatiently. The swordsman was getting too aggressive for her taste. This was the quickest way she could escape him and be able to clear her head from his overwhelming presence. Luffy looked back at the island and stretched his hand out to grab onto a tree. Zoro swiftly grabbed Nami's arm. She looked at him in shock. Zoro's teeth were clenched, his eyes, drilling into her sockets. She gave a rough tug and he let go when Luffy turned back to them. Nami hurried closer to Luffy.

"Oi, Zoro," The captain said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You can bring Nami's chair over. Yosh!" Zoro inhaled sharply and was about to spit out profanities — but then they were gone.

"Damn cook!" he cursed, watching Luffy and Nami fly off into the distance. "Like hell I'll bring that stupid...!" He frowned deeply when he saw an eager Sanji run to meet them. Then there was a major collision of bodies when Luffy did one of his trademark crash landings. Zoro grimaced and strained to see if one specific crew member was okay.

He saw her jump up from the sand, angrily dusting herself off and then she shoved the captain hard in the chest. Zoro managed a smirk, but that didn't last long when he saw Sanji calming her down and leading her away, his hand hovering behind the navigator's back. Zoro swiftly turned away from the railing, grabbing on to the chair and folding it up. The angry swordsman then left the upper deck with the folded chair plastered under his arm.

TTT

**A/N: I'm starting to notice a pattern here. There seems to be at least one make-out session per chapter, hehe. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR FOLLOWERS OF **_**'JUST THE TWO OF US'**_**: A change has been made to the hammock scene (The part where Nami asks Zoro to help her get into the hammock). Feel free to check it out underneath chapter 4, right at the bottom of the page. There's a poll on my profile page where you can vote for the new version or the old one. The new version will be edited into the chapter, if it's more popular. Even if only one person votes, I'll be very, very happy. Yay, I started my own poll, lol. :) **

**B'Bye now. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Piece. **

TTT

Zoro's boots crushed their way across the sandy beach. Today he was going to murder someone. Someone with a curly brow and a damned annoying cigarette always dangling from his irritating, big mouth.

"Where's that shitty swordsman?" Sanji hissed, dropping his cigarette to the ground and trampling it into the sand. "How long does it take to bring a stupid chair for my precious Nami-san to rest her delicate body on?" Nami stood next to Robin, who was sitting in her own chair. She hoped Zoro wouldn't show. If Sanji hadn't wanted him to bring the chair then she would be guaranteed some breathing space. Instead, she knew Zoro's frowning eyes would burn gaping holes in her the moment he arrived.

The cook was irritated, the navigator was moody and the swordsman was on a warpath. This watching of the sun setting was turning out to be anything but peaceful. Besides them; Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, were happily gathering firewood at the edge of the forest for the meal Sanji would prepare on the beach. Robin was the only one actually enjoying the sunset.

The deck chair creaked under the green head's arm and his sheathed swords clanged on his hip. Finally the rest of the crew came into view. Zoro's eyes sought out the orange head, whom he noticed was standing a suitable distance from the ero-cook.

"It's about time, you damn, marimo!" Sanji came at him the moment he appeared from around the trees. Nami looked on when she realised Zoro had arrived and noticed him glare at her. "You're ruining Nami-san's beautiful evening!" the cook yelled. Zoro kept his irritated eyes on the navigator until he and Sanji were in reaching distance of each other and the cook grabbed the chair from him — but the frowning green head held on to it.

"Hand it over, shithead!" Sanji demanded, pulling on the chair.

"Try taking it from me, you useless, Love-fool!" Zoro retorted, with an aggressive growl.

Robin turned her head from the peaceful scenery, distracted by the sudden struggle happening a little distance away. Beside her, Nami watched as well. "What's he doing?" Nami muttered, surprised at the sudden chair-tugging. Zoro was going after Sanji and not her, and in such a childish way — fighting over a chair?

"Seems he's angry with cook-san,well...more than usual," Robin commented.

**_"The sun is setting and Nami-san is missing it because of your stupidity, you jack-ass!" _Sanji was trying to jerk the chair away.**

**_"The witch doesn't need to watch stupid sunsets and she doesn't need you making her do things__!__" _Zoro barked, holding it back with ease_._**

Nami couldn't absorb what was happening. Robin chuckled. "Navigator-san, it would seem they're...fighting over you," she said, amused.

"What?" Nami hastily reacted. "Sanji's just looking out for me, that's all."

"And swordsman-san?" Robin asked, not taking her eyes off the two men.

"..."

"Oi! Oi!" Usopp raised his voice as he, Luffy and Chopper brought the firewood they'd gathered and placed it near Nami and Robin. "What's going on?" he asked no one in particular, his face carrying a surprised, confused expression.

Luffy looked on, blank faced. "What are they doing with the chair?" he asked.

"Looks like they're fighting over it," Usopp answered.

"I thought Nami's supposed to sit on it," Luffy added.

Nami stood in complete silence, she was having trouble making sense of the situation. Chopper went to stand by Robin. "What's going on, Robin?" the little reindeer asked, worried.

"Nothing to worry about, doctor-san," she reassured him. "They just have some…issues to straighten out." She said, eyeing Nami. The navigator wanted the arguing to stop and realised she'd have to put a stop to it.

**_"What do you know about what Nami-san needs?" _Sanji was asking, offended_. "I'm the one who's always watching over her and making sure she's okay!"_**

**_"More like nagging her constantly and running after her with stupid frilly drinks!" _Zoro retaliated_. _**

_**"Nami-san knows I'm only trying to make her happy and look after her!" **_**he defended**_._

**_"Yeah? Well I'm the one who's always there when she's in danger!" _Zoro shot back_._**

Usopp and Luffy's heads silently turned in Nami's direction. Robin joined their surprised looks, but with a surprised smirk of her own. The navigator met their prying eyes; she unwound her folded arms and left the group to go stop the insanity.

"Knock it off, you morons!" she yelled, storming down on them. The two didn't look her way, but continued tugging and giving one another warning glares. "I'll just take the damn chair myself," she said, reaching them and grabbing on to it as well.

"No, Nami-san," Sanji protested, holding on.

"You're just gonna struggle to open it," Zoro stated the obvious, also still holding on.

"Hey marimo, don't you insult my Nami-san," Sanji warned.

Zoro looked at him. "She's not yours!" he threw back aggressively.

The observing four members in the background raised their eyebrows, even Luffy. Sanji looked at the swordsman in confused silence. Nami's body came to a complete stand still. Zoro realised what he had just said. "I mean, stop being so bossy. You're sounding just like _her_ now," he added, swinging his free left hand in Nami's direction.

"Hey!" Nami retaliated with a swift punch with her own free left hand against his unflinching arm, only earning a frown from Zoro.

"Excuse me, could I interrupt this very interesting banter?" Robin asked, joining them. "Might I suggest we move on to why we are on the beach at this hour?" The three stood watching her, their hands still holding the chair. Robin reached her own hand out and gently took hold of the chair as well. She tugged at it and everyone else let go. "Cook-san, you were going to prepare us a meal?" She reminded a quiet Sanji once she had the chair.

"Hai, Robin-chan," Sanji answered, taking another glare at Zoro.

"Swordsman-san, perhaps you could help with starting a fire?" she added. Zoro nodded with a frown, his lips pressed together and shot Sanji another look.

"Navigator-san," she placed an arm around Nami. "Let's go watch the beautiful sunset." She led the younger woman away from the feuding pair, but not without Nami flashing a frowning Zoro a disapproving look first.

"Luffy! Chopper!" Sanji called them over. Robin placed Nami's chair next to hers and sprouted a couple of arms to set it up on the sand. Nami snuck a glance at Zoro, who was joining Usopp in the building of the fire. Luffy and Chopper followed Sanji back to the ship to fetch some food supplies for their meal.

"Sit down, navigator-san," Robin said, sitting herself back into her own chair. Nami slipped onto her deck chair and leaned back to enjoy the horizon. The tide was low; the steel-blue water calmly flowed beneath the orange glow of the setting sun...

She couldn't relax. Zoro was now getting into fights with Sanji over her! Initially she had thought the fight was just over the chair and Zoro being told to bring it, but it wasn't. It was about _her_, and Zoro had started it.

Things between her and the swordsman were taking a turn. The more she pulled away, the more aggressive he became. She dwelled on how all this stemmed off her ability to escape the swordsman's touch. Maybe she should just give in and let him have his triumph. That would be satisfying to both of them, but she would have to swallow her pride and that was something she really was not ready to do. "You seem deep in thought, navigator-san," Robin commented.

"Yeah," Nami answered, not trying to hide her weary mind.

"You know, you can talk to me any time?" Robin added, not pushing the matter.

Nami sighed. "Thanks, Robin," she answered scratching her forehead.

OooO

The sun was barely a glimmer over the horizon now as Sanji barbequed fish over the camp-fire. Zoro sat in the distance against a tree, his hands behind his head again. His eyes burned through the back of a head, the orange colour of her hair glimmered in the scattered oil torches Usopp had placed in the sand.

The swordsman was thinking about his outburst earlier. He wasn't good at controlling his emotions, lately. Every time she moved, he watched her. Every time she said or did anything, he noticed. Every time the cook ran after her, his blood boiled. Every time he could get her alone, he tried to prove her weakness. He knew his touch had an effect on her, that was obvious, but she managed to resist his overpowering of her each time. She had proven that he could be weak in the arms of a woman, _her _arms no less, but he couldn't get her to weaken in his again.

The witch had a steel will, he had to admit that. Until she succumbed completely in his arms, there'd be no satisfaction on his part. The swordsman was also too aware of how he wanted her to want him. Each time he had her in his arms, he wanted her to urge him on and it had nothing to do with their 'little game'. He now watched how Sanji served the girls drinks. Again the stupid frilly drinks! Zoro thought of how she was always so grateful to the ero-cook for bringing her those as if she'd been stuck on a desert island without water. He grimaced. What was so great about those, anyway? It couldn't be better than when he held her on the upper deck that afternoon or the night before on the bow or during their first embrace on the island. His eyes suddenly focused intently on the navigator when she rose from her seat.

Nami had been on deck with her maps for most of the afternoon and had not had a bathroom break since lunchtime. She needed to make a quick run back to the ship now. Robin had suggested she just make use of the woods, but had earned a 'not as long as there's a ship with indoor plumbing nearby!' glare from the girl.

"Nami-san, where are you going?" Sanji asked.

"I need to make a quick stop at the ship and I'll be right back, Sanji-kun," she answered, leaving her drink behind on the makeshift table consisting of two barrels and a wooden board that Sanji was using as a serving table.

"Be careful, my sweet! Take one of the idiots with you!" He had to raise his voice all through his words because Nami was creating a large space between them in an amazingly short space of time.

Zoro watched her pass him from a few feet away, but the navigator kept her eye on her path, desperate to get to the ship. She had to work her way through a tossing game Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing with a ball. A game which had poor Usopp running to get the ball each time it fell into the water, as he was the only one in the game who wasn't a 'hammer' and the mischievous captain was not trying very hard to keep it from landing there. Finally, the ship was in view and Nami ran across the beach to get to that bathroom.

OooO

A few minutes later, she emerged on deck, but remembered she had stupidly left her maps on the upper deck. Once she had them safely tucked away in the women's-quarters, she lowered herself back down the ladder of the ship. It was almost completely dark now and she could clearly see the spot Sanji's barbeque was flaming up.

Suddenly Nami felt herself lifted from the ladder by her waist. Her feet touched the sand and she turned to find Zoro looking down at her. Her heart began to bounce against her chest. "Oh, come on, Zoro," she said, trying to not show her nervousness. "I could at least manage _that_ by myself," she protested, waving her hand at the ladder. Zoro just watched her, silently in the dim light. Nami gulped. "What?" she boldly asked. "Are you gonna grab me again?" a feeling of excitement rushed through her when she said those words, but she immediately turned away from him in an attempt to get back to the crew. She was supposed to do whatever she could to avoid him putting his hands on her, after all. Not surprisingly though, she heard swords clanging behind her and Zoro's strong arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

Nami felt herself pulled backwards, into his arms as he swiftly lifted her up like a bride about to be carried over the threshold. She automatically wrapped her one arm around his shoulder when he pulled her chest into his "What are you doing?" she half protested, half asked against his cheek. Holding her was a little tricky for the swordsman with three sword handles demanding space, beside his arm and he had to hold her very close to his chest. Her face was close to his; her slender arm encasing his neck; her other hand holding on to his neck. Nami dared a glance over his face; his lips. Zoro carried her over the sand in the direction of the dark trees — not the barbeque. Nami's eyes widened, seeing the dark woods getting closer and closer. "You're going the wrong way, Zoro, the crew's over there," she said, staring at the ominous woods, not even turning her head in the direction of the camp-fire, knowing full well the swordsman knew where he was going.

Zoro carried her into the entrance to the woods and dropped her on to her feet. Nami glimpsed at her surroundings, seeing nothing but eerie darkness. "Zoro," she said turning back to him. "I wanna go ba— " The swordsman instantly grabbed her by the waist with both hands and swiftly lifted her, pushing her up against a tree right behind her. Nami felt rough wood graze her exposed skin and tug at her hair and clothing as her back hit the tree rather roughly. She gasped over his lips as he pushed his body into hers. Trapping her body between him and the tree. His face was so close that for a moment, Nami feared he might try to kiss her...

Zoro roughly began to move his hands up and down her sides, while his body kept her pinned to the tree. Nami's head fell back, her eyes closed and she started to breath deeply. Her tank top got dragged up with his rough, stroking hands and she felt more of her skin being exposed. She was quivering with different emotions flooding through her — a major one being excitement. It was as if he was continuing where he had left off that afternoon, on the upper deck, but with more passion. His aggressive hands on her was the most powerful and sensual feeling she had ever experienced. She wanted them to travel higher than her waist — and they did.

Zoro's thumbs grazed the sides of her covered breasts as his hands reached them. Then his mouth roughly kissed her cleavage. Nami's toes curled in her sandals with the shock of finally having them there. Zoro lifted her up further against the tree with his hands and his body trapped her again as he resumed smothering her soft cleavage with his wet mouth. Nami couldn't stand it. Her head rubbed against the rough tree, her weak palms rested on his shoulders. Zoro kept stroking the sides of her covered breasts with his thumbs. He was touching what little he could of them with his mouth. He licked the area between her breasts, tasting her softness with his tongue. He brought his hands back down and stroked as much of her exposed skin as his rough hands could cover under her shifted tank top. Nami had a new need now.

She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and trap him between them. Zoro groped her waist and sucked what he could of her breasts, but he needed more than free access to her body, he wanted her arms around him again, urging him on. He took the under parts of her arms in his hands and stroked them, guiding them to his neck. Nami's hands hung limply from her raised arms and she barely noticed what he was doing. He lowered her elbows on to his shoulders, still kissing and sucking.

Nami's arms dangled on either side of his neck, her eyes closed, pent-up frustration showing on her face and hidden by the darkness of the woods. Zoro allowed her body to shift down, slightly and pinned her again, but shoved his hips into hers as well. Nami felt a bulge hit her right where she needed. She gasped, losing control as it hit her from below. Her fingers automatically grabbed on to his head, roughly scraping through his hair with her nails. Zoro felt every move her fingers made. He did it again and kept his hips in place and Nami's hips began to get a life of their own. They moved against him, but hesitantly. The swordsman decided for her.

Zoro grabbed the back of her thighs with his rough hands and pulled them up to his waist. She found her back completely weighing against the tree now. He supported her weight with his hands under her thighs, firmly planting his hips between them. Nami's hips continued their unsure movements and she had no idea whether she had given in or not. Her fingers continued to dig into his head. The longer he lingered on her breasts, the longer her hips would move. The two areas somehow felt connected. Zoro knew he almost had her. Her fingers were digging into him for the first time, her hips were moving against him and her thighs almost encasing him...

_**"Nami-saan!" **_

Nami inhaled sharply, she snapped out of her daze. "Zoro," she whispered, breathlessly. Zoro felt her fingers leave his hair and she started to dig them into his shoulders, pushing against him with her palms. "Put me down," she insisted, almost begged. Her whole body started to fight his hold on her.

_**"Nami-san, where are you?!" **_Fear was apparent in Sanji's stood still, his head turned in the direction the cook's voice was coming from.

"Do you want him to catch us?" Nami whispered.

"I don't care what he thinks," Zoro said, not bothering to whisper.

Nami frowned in disbelief. "Stop behaving like a child and let me go." she pushed against him, moving her legs as well.

"Forget him," Zoro said, his voice as serious as she'd ever heard.

"What? I won't hurt Sanji-kun this way."

Zoro watched her. "Then kiss me," he finally said.

Nami froze. Her eyes drifted to his lips. She started shaking her head. "No," she whispered. "No."

_**"Nami-san, please answer me, my sweet?!"**_

"One kiss, Nami, and I'll let you go," he said, wanting that kiss she had denied him the night before.

Nami looked down at his face as he waited. "Bastard," she whispered and took his face in her hands. Zoro felt his skin melt under her little touch. Nami moved her parted lips closer and Zoro waited, his eyes zoned in on what little of her face he could see in the dark. Their breath flowed together as her open mouth reached his...and...swiftly moved to the side of his face and bit his ear.

"Dammit, Nami!" Zoro released her thighs and grabbed her face with both hands, ensuring his body still pinned her against the tree.

"I'm not kissing you, you bastard," she hissed, wriggling her face around as Zoro brought his face to hers, trying to kiss her. "Sanji-kun," she suddenly said, over his shoulder. The swordsman fell for the trick. He looked over his shoulder and Nami shoved his face with all the strength she had and they struggled, but Zoro's body had lost some of its pressure against her and Nami slipped down, awkwardly finding her feet. Zoro grasped her hands; Nami tried aimlessly to free them. The struggle continued and Zoro trapped her flailing hands above her head. He brought his lips to hers and by now, Nami was consumed by how she had put a fight up, and how he had fought back and overpowered her, and she wildly desired that kiss now...

"Nami-san…"

They froze.

"Is that you?" Sanji's voice asked, quietly.

Nami and Zoro's lips were just inches apart as she tried to look over his shoulder. "Sanji-kun," she answered, breathlessly, this time for real. Zoro continued to hold her wrists and keep his back to Sanji, satisfied with what the cook was witnessing.

"Nami-san...you… and the marimo?" Sanji stumbled through his words.

"What?" she asked, shocked. She was still trapped by Zoro's body. She gave a few tugs and Zoro let go. Nami slipped out from between him and the tree and hurried over to Sanji. "Of course not, Sanji-kun," she said, pulling her tank top as low as it could go, and shifting a lock of hair behind her ear. The cook silently looked at Zoro and then her. "Sanji-kun, I'm starving, take me back to the others?" Nami asked and touched his arm to guide him out of the woods, but Sanji continued to look at her in silence. Nami gulped. "Sanji-kun, let's go," she said softly.

"Hai, Nami-san." he answered with an unsteady voice. Zoro watched the two figures leave the woods and return to the beach. He slammed the side of his fist against the tree. "Always the damn cook!" he uttered with a growl. He had her almost kissing him a moment ago and still she walked off with the useless cook. Zoro was done. He was sick of going after the witch. He wasn't desperate for her! He was tired of wanting something he couldn't have. She gave nothing back. The stupid-cook meant more to her. They deserved each other. They were equally annoying.

Nami kept glimpsing in Sanji's direction as they walked, but couldn't read his face in the dark. His silence though, spoke a thousand words of how upset he was. Nami bit her lip. She felt guilt ravage her chest. They were not a couple, but she still felt she had betrayed him in some way, as if she owed him an explanation.

Once back with the crew, Sanji quietly went over to the makeshift table and prepared a plate for her. The girls' chairs had been brought closer to the fire and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had brought rocks for the guys to sit on. Everyone ate happily. Nami lowered herself onto the edge of her chair. Robin had noticed the cook's and the navigator's silent return and now, the swordsman's lingering absence. Sanji brought Nami's plate over. "Here you are, Nami-san," he quietly said.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," she accepted in more or less the same tone, keeping her eyes on the plate. When he moved away, Robin also noticed Nami look up at his departing back. She looked guilty of something.

Sanji's mind couldn't shift from what he had witnessed in the dark. He remembered silent, rushed movements. Nami had been out of breath when she came over to him. She didn't seem angry or scared, so the marimo hadn't forced himself on her, which meant only one thing...

"Oi Sanji, where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, chomping away on his food. Nami tensed. "Didn't you see him when you looked for Nami?"

"I don't care where that shithead is!" Sanji barked, shocking everyone with his sudden rage. "I hope he gets lost in the damn woods!"

"No, Zoro mustn't get lost!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Sheesh Sanji, you're not still mad about the chair, are you?" Usopp asked.

"Shut up, you shitheads!" Sanji yelled. Everyone fell silent. All eyes looking up at the angry cook. Then Sanji composed himself. He came over to Nami and stopped before her. The navigator looked up from her barely touched food. "Nami-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" Sanji asked, softly.

Nami put her plate down on the chair and stood up. Sanji led her away and the group watched the two cross the sand and walk along the shore. "Did something happen that we don't know about?" Usopp asked Robin.

"It would seem so, Long-nosed-kun," Robin answered.

When they were a suitable distance, but still in the light of the torches, Sanji stopped and so did Nami. He turned to her and she waited for the questions to flow out of him. "Nami-san, how long has this been going on…you and the marimo?" he asked, the pain clear in his voice.

"Nothing's going on, Sanji-kun," Nami insisted, folding her arms and looking at the ground.

"That wasn't 'nothing'...what I walked in on," he said.

"We weren't really doing anything...I was trying to get away from the idiot."

"Why, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"What?" she asked with surprise, looking up at him.

"Why were you trying to get away from him? You didn't seem scared or unhappy. He didn't seem to have upset you." Sanji then hesitated before saying his next words. "I think, you were just fine being there with him...in the dark," A touch of bitterness visible in his tone.

"..." Her eyes dropped to the ground again. With Zoro she could easily play games and pretend she felt nothing, but Sanji's words cut into her because of his obvious pain. She couldn't hide the truth, or her guilt.

"You do want to be with him," Sanji said, taking her silence as conformation. He took his eyes off her and looked in the distance.

"I didn't say I'm in love with him, Sanji — " Nami tried.

"It doesn't change that he's what you want, Nami-san," He interrupted her. "If it was any other man, maybe it wouldn't hurt as…" he trailed of

"Sanji-kun..." Nami couldn't find anything to say to ease his pain.

"I won't interfere, Nami-san," he assured her, still looking away.

Nami frowned again. "Don't make assumptions, Sanji-kun. I never said there's something between us," she pressed, defensively.

Sanji eyed her now. "You wouldn't be sneaking around in the dark with him if there wasn't, Nami-san. The Nami-san I know would have put up a fight; screamed her head off and made sure that green shithead would back off, but you didn't."

Nami couldn't accept that statement. She grimaced. She sneaked around in the dark with that moron? "Ugh," she scoffed. "I did put up a fight," she blushed.

Sanji wanted to smirk at her disgust at the thought. It was little comfort to him, but it was something. "I don't blame you," he added. "I know it's all that shitty swordsman's doing." He looked at her now. "What else can we expect from an ill-mannered marimo, right?" he tried to joke.

"Oh Sanji-kun," she said and hugged him, causing the cook to fall into one of his stupors.

A moody Zoro, in the meantime, had unfortunately taken a wrong turn around his and Nami's 'make-out' tree and had found himself lost in the small woods, but lucky for him, he did eventually spot the burning flame in the distance and had fiercely kept his eyes on it, risking tripping over rocks and thick, stubborn brush to reach it.

Finally, after surviving his brief adventure in the dark woods, the swordsman reached the beach and saw the navigator wrapped in the cook's arms. In the warm glow of the burning torches, Nami's eyes opened, deep in thought about everything that had just happened. Her eyes focused on nothing as she held on to Sanji, until she saw the figure coming from the trees. She saw the green head look at her and she purposely kept her arms around the cook. Zoro watched her give the cook more at that moment than anything she had given him. He couldn't stand it and broke his eye contact with her. He went to join the group and the navigator's eyes followed every step he took.

Luffy was very busy snatching fish from the serving platter on the table while he sat on his little rock and suddenly felt the back of a steel blade smash down on his hand. "Ow!" he shouted out in pain. He looked up into a very threatening glare from the swordsman. "Oi Zoro, that wasn't very nice," he pouted.

"Swordsman-san," Robin greeted. "How nice of you to join us again," she watched Zoro re-sheath his sword. Her eyes then focused on the pair in the distance. "I had thought you were with navigator-san earlier, but then cook-san brought her back safely, instead." Zoro froze for a moment, but silently began to fill a plate with the remaining food, not bothering to answer any questions or meet any stares directed at him from his crew mates. They watched him plant himself on one of the rocks and eat his meal with fury burning in his distant eyes. He dared a glare at the couple, seeing with irritation that the cook still had his arms all over the navigator.

At that moment, Nami was actually finding herself in another never-ending hug from the cook and realised she wasn't holding a sensible Sanji any more. She took a deep breath. "Sanji-kun, I need to eat, NOW!" she yelled.

"Hai, Nami-san!" the cook sprang back, immediately, letting go of her. They walked back to the group together in silence. Once there, Sanji was ready to burst. "Which one of you shitheads took all the fish!" he demanded even though he already knew the answer.

"Just look this way, Sanji," Usopp pointed to their captain.

"Luffy's in trouble," Chopper giggled.

"You can be glad you didn't touch Nami-san's plate!" Sanji said in a threatening growl.

"Actually, he did take a fruit kebab," Usopp the snitch mentioned.

Luffy looked up at Sanji as he finished his last piece of fruit and then he shot up on to his feet, laughing when he ran across the sand, followed by a fuming cook. Nami made her way to her chair and sat down on the edge again. She took her plate and focused all her attention on her food.

Usopp and Chopper finished their meals and stood up. "Up for another game, Chopper?" Usopp asked. "Before Luffy gets back and starts throwing the ball in the water," he grimaced.

"Sure, Usopp!" Chopper giggled again.

"Beat you there!" Usopp cheered and they ran back to their playing spot to resume their game. Sanji wasn't having any success catching up with Luffy, but kept his pursuit going. The cook really wanted to take his anger over Nami and Zoro's 'involvement' out on someone and this opportunity had just fallen into his lap. "Sanji, maybe you should wait to get me 'cause in two days time we'll be back at sea!" Luffy suggested, still laughing and having a fun time at the cook's expense.

The navigator and the swordsman quietly ate their food in the company of an observant Robin. Zoro scarfed down his food; Nami ate like she had no room left for another morsel.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Robin commented, pleasantly, eyeing her two companions. Nami looked at her and nodded before returning to her uninteresting meal. Zoro continued cleaning the food off his plate. Robin smiled. "I think I'll go and see how far cook-san got with catching captain-san. Maybe I can lend a hand." she said with a chuckle, standing up from her chair.

Nami's mouth dropped open to say something, but she had no way of convincing the older woman to stay. The navigator's willpower was waning. She didn't know how much fight she had left in her if Zoro tried another aggressive move as he did in the woods. She still couldn't believe she would have kissed him! Robin left her plate on her own seat and walked off, with the navigator looking on. Zoro continued to eat, ignoring everything around him. After a few seconds of eyeing him, Nami tried once again to eat. She was on alert though, waiting for a sign that Zoro would try something.

Her mind played tricks on her. Maybe he'd suddenly grab her leg and drag her off the chair and ravage her in the sand, next to her deck chair, where no one could see from a distance. Or grab her again and take her to the dark woods to finish where he had left off. Nami felt an adrenaline rush that squashed her appetite even more. She waited with dread — as well as anticipation...

Zoro, who had his eyes on his plate all through his meal, by now was finishing up. He had no such intentions as were floating around in the navigator's head. He did not want to be alone with the witch. He couldn't even stand to be around her at the moment. He dropped his empty kebab stick in his plate and swiftly rose to put his plate on the table. The navigator kept her eyes down and waited for him to try something, but the swordsman left the table and walked away.

Nami's head shot up in surprise...and utter disappointment. Having Zoro hunt her like a hungry animal was one thing, but having him ignore her was another. After two days of sexual tension between them, she couldn't imagine it suddenly coming to an end and everything going back to the way it used to be. At least _she_ couldn't see herself just falling back into that routine. She had been so busy denying him his triumph, that the possibility of him getting tired of it all had never crossed her mind. "Zoro!" she suddenly called to him.

The swordsman stopped. "What?" he demanded, turning his face to the side, keeping his back to her.

Nami's lips moved, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say, exactly. All she had wanted was for him to stop walking away, and also, to find out why he was suddenly ignoring her. She rose from her chair, deciding to ask the question, but under the disguise of her usual attitude. "What's up, moron?" she asked, boldly. "You're just walking away?" she asked with vague words and eagerly awaited his response.

Zoro turned his face to the front again. "You're not worth it, witch," he said and walked again.

Nami's mouth hung open with shock and rejection. "Bastard," she whispered, feeling wounded. Then she needed to shout something at him. "Well...then I win...moron!" She desperately blurted out, but the swordsman didn't react and Nami helplessly watched him walk away.

TTT

**A/N: They almost kissed! Okay, so I opted for a milder 'Sanji reaction' to the whole situation. All he wants is his Nami-san's happiness (and to kick Luffy's butt, lol). :)**

**Yay, my first chapter written on my own notebook! Finally, my phone can rest. :D**

**To barbeque or to barbecue. Until writing this chapter, I had no idea two spellings existed. The computer kept guiding me towards the c, but I went with the q, for now 'cause it's the only one I've ever known. Actually, we generally use another word in my country, lol.**

**About two chapters left in this story.**

**B'Bye now. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

TTT

It was late as Usopp packed up the girls' chairs after their barbeque on the beach. Sanji doused the camp-fire and collected the dishes, helped by Robin and Nami. Chopper and Luffy doused the torches and pulled them from the sand. Zoro was probably stretched out on the merry somewhere – so Nami assumed. The navigator felt miserable. The game was over because she no longer had an eager playmate. He had walked out on her, no longer wanting to play.

On the merry, Zoro sat on the railing of the bow with his back to the island. Two days he had acted like a fool. Two days he had been desperate. Desperate to beat the witch at her own game. Desperate to have her return his embrace. Desperate. He hated that word. He crossed the deck to look over the sea. He couldn't wait for them to leave the island and get back on the ocean. At least then they'd have something to focus on – their next destination and how to get there – instead of sitting around waiting for a stupid pose to set.

Voices could be heard now as the rest of the crew returned to the ship. Zoro kept his back to them. Sanji used the ladder first and Luffy flung himself on to the main deck. The captain then stretched his arms taking the dishes from the girls. "Careful with that, Luffy," Sanji reminded him. "Nami-san," the cook said and Zoro looked over his shoulder as Sanji assisted her.

The navigator climbed on board, her eyes immediately seeking out a familiar figure. Then she saw him, standing up on the bow, watching her. Nami actually felt glad to make eye-contact with him but Zoro only allowed a fleeting exchange of glances before moving out of view, and a disappointed Nami reluctantly followed Robin down to the women's-quarters to retire for the night.

OooO

The next morning, before the sun had even appeared over the horizon, the navigator rose to complete her measuring and documenting of the 'boring' little island, as it was the last day they'd be on it. She preferred working without Sanji's 'assistance'. Nami left the ship, carrying her surveying tools in a backpack. There was no other sign of life on deck as she made her way to the island.

Not long after, Zoro emerged from the men's quarters. He went to stand by the railing overlooking the island and happened to spot the navigator walking away in the far distance. For a moment he stood, watching her, his eyes burning into her departing form. Then he went to get his weights out for a much needed workout.

All through her work, Nami continued to think of him. She wasn't done with him yet. She couldn't get over how he had just given up. She resented what he had said about her 'not being worth it'. "Jerk," she muttered angrily as she set up her theodolite (land measuring instrument). She viewed certain edges of the island through its lens, taking down degrees on to her notepad. She made calculations, absent-mindedly pressing the pencil rather aggressively into the paper of her notepad. How could he just walk away like that? She knew he wanted her, even though he tried to get her to give in to him as payback; she knew he wanted to go further than that with her. His handling of her was too sensual to just be payback. But his damn pride!

Nami stopped scribbling, staring into the distance now. She still wasn't ready to give in, but she was close. She would never admit it out loud, but she wanted him to keep pushing her to the edge. Her eyes drifted to the beach sand. She was now on the other side of the little island and it was less rocky than where they had their barbeque the night before. 'A nice place to suntan,' she thought. Nami's mind began to work and it continued to work as she packed up her tools and made her way back to the ship.

On the bow of the merry, the swordsman lifted his normal sized dumbbells, trying to completely focus on his warm-up, but the minor exercise was causing his mind to stray and his eyes to stare at one spot. Again, the witch was plaguing his thoughts, but it wasn't just her, it was the feel of her. Through all the stupidity she had put him through, those were the thoughts that always won, over everything else. The feel of her in his arms. It really got to him that she was able to resist him at the most heated moments. He knew she wanted him but she could so easily put other things before it – like the ero-cook! Zoro hated what he was learning a woman could put him through. He wasn't used to it! He had never chased a woman before. He knew a woman could be just as determined as a man but those times he held her, something else took over and he lost control but she didn't. Was she just not that affected by him? Zoro was eager to get started on his workout. Then he could vent his frustrations over his stupidity, his weakness, his obsession...

"And there he is." Nami'svoice suddenly rang out behind him. Zoro managed to keep his warm-up going. His strong back remained turned to her. Nami did not like his lack of reaction. She folded her arms and moved over to his large weights. "You know, you're not worth it either," she commented as she came closer, trying to continue where he had left off with his insulting words the previous night. She wanted to get into a 'discussion' about that with him, to rant over his unflattering words. "That was very mean of you to say," she said with honesty as she stopped, her feet just inches from the weights. "Especially when you were no better than Sanji-kun with your groping," she added, rather nastily, wanting to hurt him as well.

Zoro continued his calm breathing. He refused to fall for her tricks. It was all he had after his lack of self control. His warm-up was almost over and then he could block her out. Nami was losing her calm much quicker than he was. She couldn't stand his ability to resist her baiting.

"Zoro!" she demanded.

The swordsman patiently dropped his dumbbells on the floor, but only because his warm-up was done and he now stalked over to his large weights. He seemed to be coming to her and Nami inhaled deeply, wanting to bite on her lip or smile. She couldn't quite decide which one to do as he came closer but Zoro did nothing with her. He swiftly grabbed his weights, which lay at her feet, and returned to his workout spot, showing his back to her again.

Nami squeezed her eyes shut with irritation. She pursed her lips together wanting to scream or yell or throw something, but she did nothing. Zoro moved on to his real workout now, swiping his weights, striking downwards with both hands as if he were holding a sword. Nami watched his body move, the same body that repeatedly had almost taken over her senses. She could count the times he came after her, the times he held her, the _way _he held her. She felt the urge to just walk away now, but her stubborn will wouldn't let her! She just humiliated herself, trying to bait him and couldn't leave it at that! "It's unbelievable," she said over the sound of his swiping and panting. "that after all your efforts, you still got..._nowhere_."

Zoro clenched his teeth together, not just from the effort of his workout. He breathed heavy, striking the air with force. Every muscle he used in the workout being pushed to its limit to release his frustrations. He had to resist her baiting. He knew she'd do that – behave like a spoiled brat. It made him even more annoyed with himself for having bothered with the difficult woman in the first place. As focused as he had been in winning their game, she had fought off his advances with the same fiery determination. Maybe he should have tried out his first ever seductive measures on another woman, but if it had been any other woman, he probably wouldn't have been wasting his time on doing that. He definitely wouldn't have ended up in such a ridiculous game! The swordsman dangerously flung the weights in the air, above his head, then down again.

Nami could see the fire inside of him, could see her baiting was working. "Do you really think you can just go back to being crew mates again?" she asked, knowing _she _couldn't. "You think you won't want to go at me...again?" she really wanted to know the answer to that.

"Shut up, woman!" Zoro growled, delaying his next swipe, to yell those words.

"You want me." She smiled. "You've been weakened...by _me._"

Zoro's frustrated swiping turned into something else when suddenly, "Aaaah!" he gave one herculean swipe and his weights went flying – overboard. The black weights took a heavy dive over the railing after being thrown by the angry swordsman and disappeared in one quick drop. Nami's mouth gaped open in complete shock and surprise and she could just make out the clanging thud when they landed on the beach, in the sand, next to the ship. Her mouth still hung open when she looked at Zoro. The swordsman's back remained turned to her. Nami couldn't see his expression, but if she could, she'd see the same shocked look on his face. Zoro was having trouble grasping what happened. He just threw his weights – overboard. It wasn't intentional! Maybe?

Nami waited for his next move. Even though she was slightly rattled by his fury, her body still shook with exhilaration as well. Zoro finally turned to her, came to her. The navigator's eyes widened with satisfaction, her lips parting into an eager grin, her breathing increasing, excitement rising in her. Zoro was right in front of her now, his eyes burning into her. She thought he'd probably grab her by the arms with aggression...but the swordsman, instead, continued walking. He swiftly passed her on his way to the stairs. Nami turned around and watched him walk away. Her face dropped in complete disappointment. She then hurried to the same railing the weights had fallen over and saw Zoro leap overboard. He made his way to his deserted weights, grabbing hold of the handle. Then he walked away from the ship to find a spot to train further – on the beach.

A gasp escaped Nami's mouth. She couldn't stand it. "You arrogant, ass!" she hissed over the railing, keeping her voice down as much as she could so as not to let the rest of the crew hear her ranting. She believed he had planned it – thrown his weights overboard so he could go workout away from her. "You think this is over? This isn't over!" She banged her hands on the railing.

Zoro looked up at her as he put space between himself and the ship, dragging his weights behind him, a frown heavily etched on his brow. The woman was making him loose it. Didn't he have enough to deal with, having to refocus his mind? There was no room for any crap like what she made him get into, and her freaking nagging wasn't helping things. Zoro then noticed Nami fling something over the railing. It was his white T-shirt which he had left behind on the deck. It landed not far from where his weights had fallen. Zoro ignored her retaliation. He settled on a spot on the sand, making sure he turned his side to the ship so he couldn't see her. He resumed his workout.

"Bastard!" Nami hissed.

"Nami-san?"

"Sanji-kun." She quickly turned around, trying to cover up her anger and frustration.

Sanji silently looked at her. His cigarette dangling from his mouth. "I'm going to prepare breakfast now, Nami-san. Do you maybe want to have it on the beach?" he asked, quietly.

"_No_, Sanji-kun, I don't want to have it on the _beach_," she said, irritated with what he was hinting at.

"Oh my Nami-san is beautiful even when she's being sarcastic!" Even though he was wounded, once again it didn't keep Sanji from losing himself to one of his fits of love.

OooO

In the galley,, the navigator sat with her elbows on the table, her eyes permanently glued to the open doorway – waiting for a sign of his arrival. She was frustrated. She had to find a way to get to him. Yelling wasn't working. It only sent him in the opposite direction. She couldn't throw herself at him. That would go against what she'd been trying to do since the beginning – avoid his arms. Nami continued plotting in her mind, when she heard his voice. He was saying something to Luffy on the balcony. Robin wasn't at the table yet so if he joined her now, there'd only be an empty space between them. Nami began to smirk, but it didn't last long because he finally entered the galley – his entrance causing her lips to part with the sight of him. Then she had to swallow because suddenly her mouth and throat had gone dry.

Zoro hadn't realised that only the navigator and the cook were in the galley, otherwise he would have lingered outside a little longer. As he walked, he did his best to keep his eyes off Nami. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a glance. That would only give her ideas, make her think he was thinking of her – which he _was_! He made sure he had his hands in his pockets and that he was strolling over to the table with a usual unconcerned look on his face.

Nami watched every step he took. She wet her lips with her tongue, waiting for a glance, a scowl aimed at her. Anything! The swordsman made his way to his side of the bench, untied his swords and sat down. Nami snuck a glance his way. He was sitting against the wall, arrogantly placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. She now looked in Sanji's direction. The cook was stirring porridge on the stove, obviously deep in thought as he hadn't been talking to her or didn't seem to have noticed Zoro walk in. Nami gnawed on her lip. Zoro was so close. All she had to do was reach out and jab him in the ribs...or pinch him. Before she could try anything though, Sanji turned around. A look of shock spread across the blonde's face when he saw them, silently sitting together. To him, the obvious space between them making no difference.

"Nami-san," he said, slight irritation visible in his tone. "did Robin-chan say whether she's coming to breakfast?"

"No, Sanji-kun," Nami responded.

Sanji hesitated for a moment then went to the doorway to get the rest of the crew. "Breakfast time, idiots!" he called but quickly glanced back at the navigator and the swordsman. Nami met his glance with an innocent frown. Zoro's eyes never opened once. The three youths scurried into the galley, followed by a graceful Robin. Nami sighed. Nothing could be tried with the swordsman. It would have to wait.

OooO

After breakfast, Nami – who only had eyes for Zoro, saw him sitting on the railing of the bow, chatting with Usopp. With a conniving grin, she left the balcony for the women's-quarters – deciding to go for a swim.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the hold. Zoro's eyes strayed down to the movement on the main deck. In the corner of his eye, all he had noticed was a light gold shimmer. He now saw it was a caftan Nami was wearing. A rather revealing caftan. He could clearly make out the white bikini and top underneath it. It wasn't a string bikini, but a bikini that never the less made it clear where her hips were, where her waist ended, where her soft thighs began, where her butt cheeks –

"Zoro?"Usopp broke his train of thought.

"What?" Zoro asked, looking at him and taking a deep breath, almost causing himself to feel light-headed.

"You okay?" the sniper asked with a quizzical eye, noticing Zoro looked like someone in a trance.

Zoro nodded aggressively while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand but then the corner of his eye once again picked up the vague gold shimmer – coming up the stairs. He tightly folded his arms over his chest as if protecting himself from what was to come.

"Nami – oh," Usopp said, seeing her attire. "Going swimming?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, catching Zoro eyeing her with disdain. The navigator sweetly smiled back at him. "I just need to ask Zoro something – in private."

"Okay," Usopp said and left them alone on the bow.

Zoro immediately took his eyes off her and stared ahead of him, keeping his defences up. Nami moved into his line of view. Inadvertently, his eyes ended up on her visible bikini top, unintentionally they made out the area his lips, his mouth had touched the night before. He turned his head to the side. "That's not very nice, Zoro, I'm trying to talk to you," Nami said in a wounded tone, not quite over her irritation with him. "I need you to do me a favour," she announced. Zoro scowled and pushed himself off the railing, heading to the opposite side of the deck which overlooked the ocean. Nami stewed in silence, but not one to give up very easily when dealing with the stubborn swordsman, she followed his path. The green head settled down on the floor with his back against the railing, his swords beside him. He folded his arms again. He didn't bother closing his eyes because he knew, he might as well face the nagging witch. He just needed to do it in a more comfortable position. Nami's long, mostly uncovered legs approached him on bare feet and Zoro's breathing deepened again. Those were the same legs he tried to wrap around him –

The navigator brought them closer with a frown. She liked that his eyes were on her legs but she still didn't like the fact that his eyes were open. It was as if he was ready to take her on, ready to defy her. She crouched beside him. Still, his eyes remained open, staring in front of him. Nami let her eyes flow over his face before she started talking. He looked very handsome as the light breeze blew through his hair. Even with the scowl on his face as he kept his eyes off her with determination. She knew she needed to make him 'hungry' for her, again. Without success, she could kiss any further physical contact with him goodbye.

"Zoro," she said. "Come with me on to the island?"

"Go ask your cook," he answered, sounding unaffected.

"I don't want Sanji-kun, I want you," she said, firmly. Zoro looked her in the eye with one raised eyebrow. "I don't mean like _that_," she scoffed. "I meant...I prefer _your _company."

He looked away again with a bored expression. "Don't beg, witch, it's not very flattering."

"You...ass! I'm not begging!" she said, offended.

"Nami, go find someone else to be your lapdog. There's one waiting in the galley."

The orange head fought to keep her calm. "Zoro, I think we should spend some quiet time together...so we can be friends again – I want to make peace."

Zoro snorted. That was the dumbest excuse he had ever heard. It was obvious the witch was after him, trying to get him to play her game again. "Woman, we never spend _quiet _time together," he said. "That would just be weird. You wouldn't want the others to get the wrong idea, now would you, so just go away."

Nami knew he was right. But the wheels continued turning in her head. "Okay, _but_," she said, giving it another go. "I want to hang out on the other side of the island. The beach over there is less rocky. We could say you kept me company 'cause...I didn't wanna be alone." She shrugged.

'The other side of the island,' Zoro repeated in his mind. 'Of course she'd want to go there – the perfect spot for some private manipulating.' He shook his head and smiled, bitterly. He wanted to laugh. Her nagging was only making him more angrier about how she had rejected him. He started biting on his teeth. Nami noticed the anger spreading on his face. The navigator calmly took a different approach with her manipulating.

She closed her eyes. "You really wanted me, didn't you," she stated in a serious tone.

Zoro gave her a horrified look and jumped up from the floor. "What the hell, woman! Get over yourself!" he yelled.

"It must be hard for you to be around me," she continued in the same tone, her eyes still closed.

"Nami...I swear, if you don't shut up!" he warned.

The orange head opened her eyes and looked up at him. "So prove you're not afraid, and come with me," she said, sweetly, standing up as well.

Zoro gave her an almost wounded look. He wasn't afraid of her! She wanted him with her? Fine! He'd show her how much he _didn't _want her! "Fine," he growled. "But only to get you off my back!"

Nami smiled, happily and smiled as she led the way to the stairs and smiled all the way down the stairs. On the main deck, she waited to watch him coming down after her. Again she stared. On her face, she had a triumphant but also relieved expression. Zoro didn't shy away from her glance. He met it as he descended the stairs. "I'm gonna change," he said, when he reached her.

"Okay," Nami answered, displaying a look of hunger while she watched him move to the hatch of the men's-quarters. As soon as he was gone, she hurried down to the women's-quarters.

"Navigator-san, I thought you left already," Robin commented from where she was seated on the couch, reading.

"I never got my stuff," Nami mumbled, gathering her orange beach towel, her suntan lotion and her pink tinted sunglasses.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Robin asked, renewing her offer of earlier when Nami had first announced she was going swimming.

"I'll be fine, Robin. I won't be alone." The navigator rushed back up the stairs. Robin chuckled, amused at how eager the navigator was to get to her swimming.

Nami made it back on deck before Zoro did and positioned herself by the hold, her pink sunglasses over her eyes, her bottle of suntan lotion in her hand, her towel under her arm. She rested her back to the wall and bent her one leg, pushing the sole of her foot against the wall as well. Her smooth skin of her thigh, very clear to admire. Nami waited.

Then, out of the blue, Sanji's voice came from over the balcony railing. "Nami-san," he said.

Nami sighed. "Yes, Sanji-kun?" she answered the cook without looking up.

"Nami-san," he said again, his heart eye throbbing in the direction of her thigh. His body dangling overhead.

"_What_, Sanji-kun?" she asked.

"Nami-san, are you going swi – ?"

"What?" Nami frowned.

"Swi – " Sanji trailed off again. "Nami-san! You look so beautiful!" he gushed. "Your leg, it's smooth and it must be so soft – "

The navigator felt unpleasant shivers go through her at his words. "Sanji-kun, please do me a favour?" she asked.

"Anything! Anything, my sweet!" he cheered.

She turned to him. "Sanji-kun, get back in the galley and find something to do!" she raged.

"Hai, Nami-san!" he answered. "My Nami-san is even more beautiful when she's being loud!" he instantly disappeared into the galley.

The navigator plastered herself back into her former position just as Zoro rose through the hatch. She posed again, but found herself instantly and completely dazzled as she saw what he was wearing – an open shirt with board shorts. What was dazzling and completely eye-catching to her was, they were white. 'Where did he even get those?' she thought, dumbstruck. His attire complimented his tanned skin so well that Nami gulped and almost forgot _she _was the one who was supposed to be eye-catching. The navigator freed her one hand of her tan lotion to shift her sunglasses off her eyes and on to her head so she could get a better look. The only other colours on the swordsman were his green haramaki around his waist – carrying his swords – and his black bandana tied to his arm, just where the shirt's sleeve ended. And the only thing that helped Nami snap out of her daze – his black boots. She wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't.

"Finally," she said, holding her stance, allowing him the time to admire _her _now. Zoro made sure he only looked at her fleetingly as he came on deck but his eyes caught everything. Nami felt the colour connection between his attire and her bathing costume. Was it deliberate?

"Well?" Zoro said, stopping at the railing, next to the hatch. "Let's go already." He then pulled his yellow tinted sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. Nami's mouth dropped open. She silently battled to regain her senses. This was supposed to be _her _game! 'Did he even notice me?' she wondered.

The navigator pushed herself from the wall to join him at the ladder – with Zoro peeking through his yellow lenses as she walked. He believed he had rattled her but he wasn't sure. He wondered if his clothing had had an effect on her. Nami stopped to ask him to keep her towel and lotion while she descended the ladder, when Luffy came flying out of the hatch of the men's-quarters. "Wait up, guys," he said.

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami asked. Usopp came up as well, followed by Chopper. The sniper ran into the anchor room. The three were bare-chested and dressed in swimming shorts. Nami frowned as Luffy and Chopper came to stand by her and Zoro. "Where are _you _going?" she asked.

"We're going with," Luffy said, leaping on to the railing.

"With where?" Nami asked, disturbed.

"With you." Chopper smiled. Usopp shut the door of the anchor room behind him. He joined them, carrying their ball under his arm.

"Zoro said you didn't want to be alone," Luffy added.

Nami's eyes found Zoro's face and burned through his yellow lenses. "He did, did he?"

"It's what you said, woman," he replied, straight-faced, his arm resting on his swords as he stood there dressed in white.

"Luffy," Nami tried, weakly. "I thought you thought the island was boring."

The captain's face expressed nothing but confusion. "The beach is never boring, Nami." he said.

"But you're a hamm – "

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy jumped ship, cutting her off.

"Luffy! Catch!" Usopp tossed the ball down to him and then followed Chopper down the ladder, as the navigator and swordsman were not making a move. Nami dug her fingers into her bottle of suntan lotion.

"Touché, moron," she said as soon as she and the green head were alone again. Zoro snorted and with the aid of one hand jumped overboard as well, leaving her behind to fume. He landed on the sand and comfortably found his pockets in his shorts while he strolled across the beach, in the direction of the trees. Nami still needed help with her items occupying her hands. "Hey! _Moron_!" she yelled but Zoro refused to look back. Nami felt like throwing the bottle against his head. Instead, she tossed the towel over her shoulder and shoved the thankfully slender bottle of lotion between her teeth. The navigator then battled her way down the ladder. "I hope you're butt naked down there and your shorts turn out to be see through, you moron," she growled as she held on to the bottle with her clenched teeth. She now had some major catching up to do.

Zoro sauntered on into the woods, wondering when she'd get to him. He had a good mind to fall in line next to Usopp to tick her off further, but the fact the youths were with them was enough to make Nami's life a little difficult. He hated that even though he wasn't playing the 'game' anymore, he still wanted to get on her nerves. "Zoro!" He heard her call him. He knew she was hurrying after him, but still he didn't stop. Then the swordsman heard her running feet reach him and then felt a whack against the back of his head as Nami angrily slapped him with her towel. He wanted to yell as he looked back at her but restrained himself. He rather continued to walk. The navigator then grabbed on to one sheathed sword on his hip and pulled, forcing him to react.

"Witch!" he yelled.

"Don't witch me!" she yelled back, bundling her towel up under one arm and clasping her lotion in her other hand. "What was the big idea bringing them with?!"

"I never told them to come with, they wanted to," he answered with a scowl.

"Why did you even tell them in the first place?"

"Cause they wanted to know why I was changing my clothes and I gave them the stupid excuse you came up with," he defended.

Nami sighed in defeat.

"Don't know why you're so ticked off, anyway," Zoro stated, looking her in the eye. "You said this was just supposed to be a 'friend thing'."

"It is," she insisted. Zoro didn't believe her. He started walking again and as expected an eager orange head stuck close to his side, matching his slow stroll. "Luffy!" she called in a much calmer tone. The captain turned around in the distance. "Carry this for me?!" Nami held her towel and suntan lotion up for him to see. The captain stretched his arms out to her and Zoro narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"So," she said, starting a conversation as soon as her hands were free. "Things really got crazy these past few days. Such a silly game." She laughed fondly as if she only had happy memories and no frustrations or desperation boiling inside of her. Zoro pulled a face, seeing through her pretentious laugh. "You – trying to get me to fall for your touch, and me – doing a good job of avoiding it." She smiled, adoringly.

"Hmm. We'll just forget how you stroked your fingers through my hair, last night," he pushed through even though he didn't want to get into a conversation about any of that.

Nami's smile disappeared. She did do that! "It just happened," she hastily defended. "I never intended on doing it."

"Could be argued that you 'gave in'," he added, still not able to keep back.

"No, it couldn't," she said with a scowl. "It was unfair. You had an unfair advantage."

"What?" Zoro asked.

"You had me...against a tree," Nami managed to say in the same silent woods, surrounded by the same trees. "and you used your ape-like strength and certain...body parts against me."

Zoro clicked his tongue. "How's it different than what you did that first day, witch?"

"What body parts did I use besides my arms?" she asked.

Zoro didn't want to have to say it, and didn't want to talk about it, but he said it. "Your chest," he answered, without going into specifics.

Nami grinned. She suddenly jumped in front of of him. "What did I do with my chest?" she daringly asked. It was like deja-vu, them standing face to face again, her blocking his way. But this time, Zoro wouldn't let her have the upper hand. _He _was the one who made the first move.

"This," he said, slowly closing the space between them and towering over her, his body coming to a stand against her chest.

Nami felt shy under his gaze. How could he just approach her like that?! This was _her _game! _She _was supposed to weaken _him_! Her eyes were level with his lips as he looked down at her. With everything in her, she wanted to look up at his face but feared she'd loose control. She was too weak to handle the closeness. "Fine," she said, awkwardly backing away from him.

Zoro saw the effect he had on her. She faltered with just that little move of his. The subtlest of approaches were enough to rattle the navigator. He realised that because of his need for her, he had gone overboard with his carrying around of her and pushing her up against things. Now that he was back in control of himself, this was enough to make her lose her confidence. Just being close to him. He revelled in the power he knew he had over her. But still, the satisfaction wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. But in no way would he allow himself to go after what he wanted. Not anymore.

"You're being very forward," Nami said and noticed a smirk appear on Zoro's face when she dared to look him in the eye. "And I see you have a personality today. You 're not all about being strong?"

Zoro's stopped smiling. "I'm always about getting stronger," he said with sincerity. "I can't stray far from that. Especially not because of your nonsense."

"It was only a game, Zoro. I was only trying to prove a point. That you could loose yourself to a woman. I don't know why you had to blow everything out of proportion. You and your pride." She folded her arms, looking away.

"Being a protector is not a joke!" he said, sternly. "I need to be at my best at all times."

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun with a...woman." The navigator gulped, knowing she didn't mean just any woman.

For a second, Zoro was dumbstruck. He had really over-stepped boundaries where his resistance was concerned. He had proven that he wanted her. That he could be just as any other man and lose himself to what he wanted. What was his excuse now to not be with a woman? He once again tried an old line of his, "I don't have time for that nonsense," he said, sternly.

Nami rolled her eyes. "You're so uptight. If this were someone else, he would have been all over me, _just _because it were me," she declared, matter-of-factly. "A game would've been fun, but in the end it would boil down to the fact that he wanted me. He wouldn't let pride get in the way."

"What would be the use if all you were doing were playing games?!" Zoro pushed. "You gave nothing back!"

Nami scoffed. "I wasn't supposed to give anything _back_!"

"So you _were _just playing games!" he emphasised.

Nami blinked. Her logic wasn't making sense. He was right. She wanted him to keep pushing her but when would she concede? When would her triumphs be enough? "Hey!" she yelled. "_You _were the one who started it! You had your little victory over me but then you started coming after me! What did you expect I'd do, just let you have me?" she asked.

"I never came after you for _that_!" he defended. "I was trying to shut you up!"

"Oh yeah, you wanted to overpower me - dominate me." She placed her hands on her hips. "You couldn't stand that I made you weak and you just had to make me fall for your touch."

"You did _fall_!" he threw back.

"No, I didn't!" she yelled.

"Yes, you did!" he growled.

"**Oi! Guys!**" Usopp called from a distance away. They both looked at him. "**Come on! You can't leave me alone with these hammers!**"

Zoro immediately left Nami behind. The sooner he'd reach the others, the better. The navigator helplessly watched him walk away. Nothing was working on him!

TTT

**A/N: Shoo, this chapter took a lot of work. All the thinking and the manipulating! Sorry that nothing much happened in this one. There'll be some 'contact' in the next one, hopefully. That's if Zoro gives in to what he wants, even if it's just a little bit, lol. Keep pushing Nami! **

**Go Nami! Go Nami!**

**B'Bye now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

TTT

When Nami finally made it to the beach, after Zoro had stormed off and left her behind in the woods, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were already involved in the same ballgame they had played the night before and poor Usopp, once again, spent more time in the water fetching the ball, thanks to Luffy. Zoro sat against a tree, _maybe _keeping an eye on the 'hammers'. "Where's my stuff?" Nami muttered to herself, referring to the towel and suntan lotion she had given to Luffy to carry. Then she noticed her towel lying over a rock, soaked through. Her bottle of lotion lying, washed up on the sand. "You stupid idiots!" the navigator raged, catching the attention of the youths, as well as Zoro , who saw her go get her things herself. He smirked.

"Luffy, that was really dumb," Usopp chided the captain for his lack of thought.

"Oh,...uh, there wasn't any waves when I put it there," said a blank-faced Luffy.

"Well, you're in a lot of trouble now," the sniper added, glad he wasn't Luffy.

Nami stormed over to them with her wet items in hand. "Didn't you notice, Usopp?!" she yelled.

"Uh, Nami – " A shocked Usopp said, backing away, finding himself being blamed instead of the captain. Then, "Guys, lets go play somewhere else!" he suggested and the three fled with him, putting a reasonably safe distance between them and the angry orange head.

Through his tinted glasses, Zoro spied on the navigator. 'Serves her right,' he thought with a snicker. A livid Nami looked at her soaked towel, wondering what she would do now. How was she supposed to be seductive tanning in the sand! She eyed Zoro and wanted to dig into the unconcerned moron, who still looked good, dressed in white. She went to him. The swordsman closed his eyes. He didn't do anything wrong; _he_ was in the clear.

"Didn't you see what they did?" she demanded, hovering over him.

"Not my problem," he answered with a sigh. "You should have known better than to trust your stuff with Luffy."

"Really?" Nami said with a threatening hiss.

"Hmm," Zoro responded, still unconcerned. With that arrogance, a furious Nami dropped the heavily soaked beach towel on to his head. "What the hell?!" Zoro immediately scrambled on to his knees, pushing the towel off his head and on to the sand. "Dammit, woman!" he raged.

"Sorry to ruin your _all-white look_," Nami said with a sneer. Zoro pulled his shades off and glared at her over his shoulder. His jaw clenched shut. "_What_," she dared to say. Zoro's lips pursed together and then he swiftly turned to her and grabbed her legs – causing Nami to lose her balance. The navigator landed roughly on her side as he pulled her down into the sand. "You idiot!" she gasped. "Let go!" But Zoro held on to her struggling legs then worked his body over hers. Nami struggled in the sand, her caftan shifting up as she used her legs to fight him. "Don't think you're gonna get me again," she hissed, her flailing hands getting nowhere as they slapped against his bare chest, tore at his white shirt.

"I'm not trying to _get _you, you infuriating woman!" Zoro growled, grabbing her hands. "I'm done with that crap!"

"Well don't think you're gonna pin me down!" Nami wanted to kick him, but in her present position, that was an impossibility. "I should have slapped you with that thing, dropping it on your head was too kind!" she yelled at him. Zoro was very ready to take her on. All his frustrations coming to the front, his anger and resentment at everything that had happened between them spilling out into one fiery attack on the navigator. The battle in the sand was a battle of strength and of course, he should be the victor! Zoro knew he'd have the upper-hand and he'd have her still in no time but as expected, the witch was putting up a hell of a fight.

Usopp noticed the scuffle in the sand. "Is Zoro and Nami fighting...on the ground...in the sand?" he asked, quizzically.

"Huh?" Luffy said, blank faced again.

"Why would they fight?" Chopper asked, innocently. "Maybe he's just tickling her," he suggested, his face brightening up.

"No, I don't think so," the sniper said with raised brow.

The struggle continued and luckily for Nami, she was not completely on her back, and was just able to jerk her arm, even though Zoro had a grip on it, and she jabbed him in the face with her elbow.

"Ooh." The youths cringed, noticing the attack.

Zoro received a blow right next to his nose and even though it stung, it didn't result in much of a reaction from him. He was determined to pin her down. He had to get her on to her back. The swordsman pushed himself up on to his knees and straddled her. He now had more leverage and tried turning her with his hands. The navigator fought to roll her body further to its side and succeeded. Zoro let go of her hands because the position he had her in was getting a little too weird so he grabbed her shoulder and tried pushing her on to her back.

Suddenly the fighting pair heard cheering coming from the other end of the beach. _**"You can do it, Nami! You can beat Zoro!" **_It was Usopp_**. **_He turned his back to them. "I hope that shout of support will put me in the clear with Nami," he said, thinking, still nervous after Nami coming after him.

"In what clear?" Luffy asked.

"Never you mind, _captain_," the sniper threw back at the one responsible. They returned to their ballgame.

Back at the fight, the struggle had stopped with Nami looking up at Zoro as he had looked over at the youths in the distance. She started to laugh at Usopp's shout of support. Zoro heard her laughter and met her glance, a small smile actually showing on his lips. Then the navigator got a cheeky look on her face and Zoro knew to brace himself as she used her usual fighting tactics. Nami, aggressively shoved her palms into his face, turning herself on to her back as well, unfortunately for her though, that was exactly where Zoro wanted her. He easily pried her hands from his face, spitting sand from his mouth as her hands were very sandy. Nami laughed again but Zoro gave her an evil grin and she could only stare at him and then gulp. He found his feet and pulled her up with him, by her arms. Nami had no choice but to rise as the force of his move was too strong. She was caught up looking into his mischievous eyes when he suddenly wrapped his one arm under her butt and threw her over his shoulder. Nami found her face dangling too close to his own butt. Immediately, she put up a fight, clawing at his shirt, punching at his back. She managed to get her back straight and was attacking his shoulders when...

_**"Nami-swaan! Nami-swaan!"**_ Sanji appeared from the woods.

Even with the sudden appearance of the cook, Zoro didn't let Nami go but he did let her turn her body to face Sanji. Nami let her hands rest on Zoro's shoulders, her generous breasts right above his head as she looked Sanji's way with surprise. Zoro was surprised as well, as Nami wasn't trying to get away. When he saw them, Sanji froze on the spot, his face betraying nothing, no pain, no anger, just calm surprise. Zoro's face was comfortably pressed against Nami's stomach and he had his arms under her backside, wrapped around her bare thighs. And Nami was just staying there, letting him hold her that way. Zoro didn't mind the picture the cook was finding himself looking at. In a way, it was payback for the way he had hugged Nami on the beach, the previous night. The embrace Zoro couldn't stand. Nami wet her dry lips with her tongue, wondering what Sanji would do. He did say he wouldn't interfere, after all. Sanji moved over to them and started unfolding her deck-chair which he had brought for her. Zoro was completely confused.

"Nami-san, I noticed you didn't take your chair with you," the cook said, setting the chair up and avoiding their eyes as he spoke. "I didn't think a towel was enough." When done, he straightened up and looked over at the oblivious youths. "I'll bring some refreshment." Without any challenges to a fight or insulting remarks, the cook headed back to the ship.

As soon as he was gone, Zoro dropped Nami to her feet and the navigator, reluctantly, accepted his release of her, her hands sliding off his shoulders. Silence lingered between them while Zoro tried to make sense of what just happened. It had already surprised him that the cook hadn't retaliated, in some way, since finding him and Nami together in the dark woods. He could see Nami wasn't surprised. Before he could say anything, she broke the silence. "After Sanji-kun...sawus in the dark," she explained. "he said he wouldn't interfere."

"Interfere?" Zoro repeated. "Interfere in what?"

"_This_," she said, spreading her palms, referring to the two of them, standing together. "He knows you want me," she cheekily added.

Zoro scoffed. "He wouldn't back off because of anything like that. He's doing it for you."

Nami considered his words. "True," she said. "He thinks...there's something going on between us," she admitted, looking Zoro in the eye.

Zoro didn't shy away from her intrusive glance. "And what did you say?" he asked, after some hesitation.

"I scoffed at it, of course. It's completely ridiculous," Nami said and avoided his eyes as she started slapping sand off her body.

"Not _that _ridiculous," Zoro tried to drive through with annoyance, wanting her to look at him again. "Not with the way you're running after me, today."

Nami did look up at him, with a sarcastic expression. "Obviously I don't have to do much running, do I?" she said. "You agreed to come here – with me. Secondly, you just had me in your arms. Can you explain that away?"

Zoro let his eyes flow over her cheeky face. She managed to use his own attack against him. "I had a reason," he said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

With that, Zoro continued what he had set out to do before the cook had interrupted them. But this time, it wouldn't be a spur of the moment thing. He'd prepare for it. And he'd see it through to the end. Zoro pulled off his sheathed swords and stuck them into the sand next to him. Nami looked down at the swords, where they stood now. It was her turn to be confused. Zoro sat down on her chair and pulled off his boots. Nami still watched him, amused. Then he stood up again and to the navigator's amazement, he slipped off his white shirt – exposing the tanned skin the shirt had merely enhanced. Now Nami was intoxicated with what was happening right in front of her. Her lips parted and she tried, without success, to plaster them together again. Zoro dropped the white shirt over the hilts of his swords then removed his green haramaki. Nami watched dry-mouthed. Conscious of exactly what was covering his body now – his board shorts and his bandana. she pointed to the bandana - still tied to his arm. "What about the – " She bothered to mention even though she knew he was going to try something.

Zoro gave her another evil smirk and with caution, Nami backed away. Zoro moved towards her. "Back off, Zoro," she warned but still, he came to her. He lunged forward, almost catching her hand but Nami jerked her arm back. "What are you doing, stop that!" she demanded. And then she couldn't take the shivers travelling through her body and she started running, uncertain of what he was going to try but guessing what it could be. She ran for the youths as if they could protect her. "Get away, Zoro!" she demanded as she saw he was running now, coming after her at a dangerous speed, his strong legs carrying him through the white sand at a faster pace and with wider strides than hers did. Nami wanted to cringe as she ran but didn't get far when suddenly Zoro's hands were on her and he swiftly grabbed her wrist, causing her to spin around as he pulled her to him and. Her body crashed into his. Nami gasped, her eyes wide, completely at his mercy. Zoro's arm went under her butt again and he lifted her over both shoulders, Nami landing behind his neck. "Zoro!" she called, desperately grabbing on to his waist with her left hand, for balance. Her other arm held firmly in his grasp over his left shoulder and her right leg over his right shoulder. Satisfied he had a good hold on her body, Zoro headed the sand, aiming directly for the water with Nami bouncing, comfortably, on his strong shoulders. "Zoro, don't you dare!" she yelled, still dressed in her caftan and knowing what he was planning. She wanted to grab a tuft of his hair but couldn't get her restrained body to support the attack.

"Oi! Luffy!" Zoro called around her butt. Nami gasped.

"You wouldn't!" she hissed.

The three youths' followed the sound of Zoro's voice and their mouths gaped open when they saw what was happening. Luffy started to cheer and laugh, running closer to the pair to witness the dumping – to cheer Zoro on.

"Dump her! Dump her!" the captain and the doctor repeated as they jumped in the air, encouraging Zoro's prank. Usopp watched with complete and utter fear.

"Uh guys, I don't think that we should - "

"You idiots, I'll get you for this!" Nami raged. "Usopp, you better shut up this instant!" she yelled, assuming the innocent sniper was partaking in her humiliation. He looked mortified. She would have pointed a finger at him if she didn't have to grip on to Zoro's skin and her butt was facing the youths, making it rather impossible, also, to intimidate them with a threatening glare. "Chopper, you too?" she asked over her shoulder, sounding wounded. The reindeer only giggled.

Zoro waded into the water until he was thigh-deep and satisfied with the depth. He easily heaved Nami's body into the air with the navigator trying to grab on to him. "Zoro, no! Don't do it, you _moron_!" she begged but rather rudely. Zoro raised his chin to look into her eyes and with just a wicked grin and a moment of silence, the navigator was tossed into the water. Zoro made sure he dropped her in a way that her feet would hit the water first and Nami had a reasonably safe splash into the sea.

"Yay! Zoro!"

Zoro watched Nami rise from the water, which reached her hips as she stood up. The first thing the drenched navigator did was turn her dripping orange head to the happy youths. Instantly they fell silent.

"Five seconds!" she growled, wiping her soaking hair from her eyes but then shoved her hands against Zoro's chest. Nami almost fell into the water again because of that. Zoro smirked at her, revelling in her discomfort. "I'm giving you five seconds to get out of my face before I come after you!" she yelled, returning her anger to the youths'.

"I'm getting outta here!" Usopp cried, speeding away but not before grabbing the ball lying at his feet. Chopper followed and Luffy still stood laughing.

"Luffy!" she yelled. The captain stopped to listen intently. "If you don't want your hammer head under water then you better _move_!" she hissed.

"Okay, Nami!" He laughed and ran after the others.

The three put quite some distance between themselves and her again but the last thing Nami intended on doing was going after them. Only one person had a target sign on his very green head. Nami found him still in the water, dipping said green head into the water to wash off sand from his head and body from their scuffle. She couldn't believe he was still there. Surely, he had to be aware she would want to go at him. The swordsman was well aware and wasn't bothered in the least. He'd just take her on again. Nami, happily, lunged his way, grabbing his head and pushing it down, into the water.

"You want a wash, I'll give you one!" she hissed. It was so satisfying to the navigator as he lost his footing and went down. But her control didn't last long. Zoro's arm wound around her waist, pulling her down with him. Their heads and bodies went under water, Nami, managing to glare at him, even under water. A smirk actually formed on Zoro's lips and he regained his footing. He pulled her to his chest, trying to lift both of them to their feet, a struggling Nami, fighting his hold on her. Lots of splashing happened, resembling two beasts of the ocean, rising out of the water, caught up in a fierce battle as she pushed him down again. Zoro fell backwards, this time with surprised irritation. Nami went for him, wanting to dunk him again. Her front hit his and he wrapped his arms around her as they went down again. She tried to fight him under water but Zoro grabbed her attacking hands and again pulled her against him as he finally rose to his feet. He continued to hold her against him, to restrain her. "Let go of me, Zoro," she whined, shoving her palms over his face then his shoulders. Zoro pulled her, hard, against his chest, droplets splattering off their bodies and a surge of excitement flooded through their lower halves. It was the most exhilarating contact they had ever had. Their bodies wet, soaked. Nami went still, completely falling for the swordsman touch. A strong wave pushed against them, from the side. Zoro stood, firmly but the distracted Nami's feet got knocked out from under her. She was kept up though, with Zoro lifting her till she wasn't on her feet anymore. Her arms went around his neck before her stubborn mind could even decide where to put them. Their wet lips were parted as water dripped from their hair. Water flowed over their faces, their shoulders, their bodies. It was as if their bodies were melting together. One not knowing where the one ended and the other began. More so if his board shorts and her caftan didn't keep them apart. But still, they were aware of how their hips pushed together, how Nami's breasts were crushed against his firm chest. Zoro wanted to kiss her but so many things prevented that from happening. One of those – Nami's inexplicable unwillingness. He knew she enjoyed his hands on her but the threat of a kiss completely turned her away.

Nami had her arms around his neck, her hands touching his warm, bare skin, and she wanted to mesh their bodies together, further, wishing she hadn't put the damn caftan on! Her upper-body remained covered whereas his was naked; her thighs were bare where as his were covered. Never had they desired skin on skin contact more than at that moment. Another wave crashed against them, then another but the swordsman and the navigator were lost in each other's eyes. Their breath clearly audible as their mouths were so close together. Zoro's hands were on her wet, cloth-covered back and he wanted to move them, to pull the hindering caftan up and broadly, stroke his palms all over her moist skin. He had her in his arms, firmly holding her to him and she wasn't putting up a fight. Again, he found himself wishing she would just move her hands – which were on his naked skin – and touch him the way he had touched her.

"You're holding me," Nami said, softly, but just audible over the sound of the water.

"If I don't, you'll fall," Zoro answered, his voice as gruff as ever but his face not showing any annoyance. Zoro's eyes drifted to her lips and Nami liked it.

"Don't even think about it," she teased but in a flirtatious way, wishing Zoro would accept the challenge and at least try and defy her. But instead, he gritted his teeth for letting himself be weak again. And have her taunt him, yet again. Then she was falling. Nami barely found her footing as Zoro released her from his firm grip. He pried her arms off his neck and the swordsman looked at her with no expression before he left her behind, wading his thighs through the water.

Nami battled to stay on her feet as another wave hit her from behind but she managed to keep her balance. She looked to the three youths but none of them seemed to have noticed her being dropped into the water, _again_. She felt cold, longing for the contact of Zoro's body, just as that time he had laughed at her on the beach and left her standing, stunned after he had embraced her for the first time. And here, again, she stood deserted, embarrassed. She noticed Zoro heading back to her deck-chair. His things were there and Nami wondered if he would just get his stuff and take off. She had, severely, irritated him, so that last bit of patience he had shown her by joining her on the beach, most likely, was gone. She felt anger rise but mostly at herself. She still didn't know what the limit was.

What would it take for her to stop playing. Was she desperate to have him come after her one more time, or was she just so confused she didn't know what she wanted to do. But at that moment, Nami knew she didn't feel much like having Zoro have his way. After all the embarrassing things that had happened since she had left the ship with him. First her having to struggle off the ship with her towel and lotion. Then finding her stuff soaked, thanks to Luffy. Then Zoro dumping her to Usopp, Chopper and Luffy's amusement. And finally, dropping her so rudely from his arms and then actually prying her arms off him when she could barely stand on her own. She was not used to being made a fool of. Especially not by a rude moron! Then her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare as she saw Zoro actually dropping himself down on to her deck-chair. He wasn't making any move to get dressed again. He was staying as well asmaking sure his got on her nerves! Nami gladly accepted the challenge. At least he was staying! And she had a lot of catching up to do, so this was very good.

Immediately, the navigator pushed her body out of the water, making her way on to the warm, white sand. Her angry eyes zoned in on Zoro's wet board shorts and she noticed with annoyance that they were not see-through as she had hoped. Was there no way she could win against him?! "Get off my chair!" she yelled, her voice, muffled as she pulled the soaking caftan over her head. Zoro glared her way but was almost spellbound as she stripped off the material that had covered her bathing costume. That hindering piece of cloth that had kept his hands from her skin. He immediately looked away. Irritated that he still was so attracted to her. Zoro wasn't one to bother with revenge but he wanted revenge on the navigator. He'd let her keep trying and show her how he could resist her. Maybe after that she'd finally give up. But what was it he wanted her to give up on? Her game or her stubbornness? Her game, of course! Nami shook with fury, finally getting the caftan off and crossing the remaining space between them, now only clad in her white bikini and top.

Zoro knew she was going to try something with the caftan, he just didn't know where she'd attack him. As Nami reached him, she bundled the wet material in her hands and immediately threw it at his head but, swiftly, Zoro leaned his head to the side and the bundle hit the back of the chair where his head had rested. Nami watched yet another item of hers soaked and landing in the sand. "Aaaargh!" she raged. Zoro looked unconcerned, and Nami felt herself losing control. Not that she had much of it at the moment. "Get off my chair," she ordered as she got to him. Zoro didn't respond, only kept his eyes on her. "Zoro, I want my chair, get off!" she ordered again.

The green head comfortably stretched his right leg out, he bent his left knee, resting the sole of his foot on the chair. "Nami," he said, lazily. "you wanted my company, but you're not being very welcoming. I'm wet, I can't be expected to sit in the sand. If that's what you want then I might as well go back to the ship," he added with a shrug.

A bitter smile spread on her lips as her eyes raked over his wet, attractive form. Never having seen him spread out on her chair before. Especially not half naked. "Don't pretend you don't want to be here, moron," she said, secretly exhilarated that he, Zoro, the man she wanted so badly, was staying just to get to her. As long as he paid attention to her, there was still a chance to get him into the 'game' again. Nami came over to him and slapped his right leg, below the knee, but Zoro didn't budge. Then she lightly pulled at it. With the more gentle approach, he obliged her and moved his leg off the chair, touching the sand with his foot as he bent his knee. Nami boldly placed her knee between his legs, surprising Zoro and his eyes drifted to her front. For support, Nami put her warm palms on his shoulders as she brought her other knee on to the chair as well. Against his better judgement, Zoro allowed it, accepting her positioning her body between his thighs. He knew he had to control himself but he couldn't resist. He liked the way she moved as she placed herself before him. He liked the way she touched him. He liked the way she was looking at him. She wasn't going to let him sit in peace and that was why he had planted himself down on her chair. Nami slapped at his bent leg but he wouldn't remove his foot from the seat. His inner leg feeling the brush of her bare arm as Nami settled her butt on her heels and watched him. "Aren't you supposed to put your swords back on?" she asked. "They're getting lonely over there."

"They'll...be fine," Zoro stumbled, noticing the tendrils from her damp hair running down her shoulders and over her breasts. "They're close enough," he muttered, not really sure if he was talking about his swords.

Nami noticed the way he looked at her, the way his eyes strayed down her chest. "One more chance, Zoro," she warned. "Get off my chair, or else." Secretly she wished he'd accept her warning because she didn't know how fullproof her next move would be. Nami didn't know if she could handle what she was about to do.

Zoro still wouldn't budge. Instead, without any expression on his face, he put his hands behind his head, naturally, displaying his well-shaped upper-arms to the weakening Nami. As if she wasn't having enough trouble with her waning resistance already! He looked her in the eye, satisfied with her obvious discomfort. At least it was just another example of how affected she was by his body. Zoro enjoyed it even though it didn't really matter anymore. No it didn't!

His glare sent a surge of excitement through the navigator and she wished she could just throw herself against him. But she wouldn't. _He _had to be the one who would falter. Not her! Nami accepted he wasn't going to heed her warning. So she made her move. "Fine," she said, rather breathlessly. The navigator then spun her body around with the aid of her hand and settled herself down in the encompassing cocoon that was Zoro's body. It was so warm! The swordsman's hands immediately left his head as her back – all the way down to her butt – shifted into his front. The delicious warmth of her soft, wet skin pressing into him – into every single part of his body that could be touched by hers. He didn't know what to do. She was too close!

"Nami," he said, over her hair.

"What?" she asked, sinking into his toned chest, trying to figure out how to sit comfortably without showing her enjoyment too much, and most importantly, where to put her hands. She actually considered resting her elbow on his hip and her hand on his thigh as it pushed against her left side.

"Get off me." His voice sounded anything but threatening or challenging as he spoke. It sounded confused. Zoro's body had come to life in a way he didn't want, his urges pushing him to act out and satisfy his need for her.

"I can't, I'm sitting on my chair," she replied, finally settling on folding her arms over her chest.

"Nami," he said again but almost in a whisper as his eyes closed and his nose and mouth brushed against the top of her head. She was so soft and practically in his embrace. Nami heard the urgency in his voice and was very satisfied. She noticed his breathing had deepened with the way his chest pushed against her back. Zoro clenched his hands on to the sides of the seat, trying to ignore what feelings her closeness stirred up in him. Then her head turned as she glanced in the direction of their crew mates and Zoro's eyes opened, the swordsman following her glance as he also looked to the youths who were happily engrossed in their game, some distance away from Nami's possible wrath.

OooO

"What is Nami and Zoro doing now?" Chopper asked as he picked the dropped ball from the sand.

Usopp didn't bother looking. The last he had seen, Nami had thrown something at Zoro as he sat on her chair. "Probably fighting over the chair," the sniper said, not interested at all. "Let's just stick to our game. I don't wanna get on her wrong side again."

"I'm thirsty," Luffy said. "Where's Sanji? Doesn't he know Nami's here?" He slapped the ball Chopper hit his way and the ball went flying over Usopp's head.

"I'm sure he'll show up, soon," Usopp answered. "Dammit, Luffy!" he yelled when the ball headed for the water again.

OooO

Nami and Zoro knew they had enough privacy for some contact. Nami waited to see what he would do and Zoro had his eyes closed, trying to keep his hands off her. "Sanji-kun will be back soon," she reminded him. She was ready for something to happen. With the three youths nearby and Sanji on his way, she had nothing to worry about where her weakening resistance was concerned. They'd keep her from going too far!

Zoro's whole body had gone rigid. He was sure she could feel his heart thumping, his body temperature rising, the uncontrollable change happening in his board shorts. He'd done a good job of resisting her but he just had to go sit in the damn chair and challenge her! Now he was being put through the ultimate test. Nami felt his body shift just a little more to the back, which wasn't much at all. To Zoro though, any little inch counted. The cheeky navigator put her hands over his legs with a smile and grabbed on to the sides of the chair as well, shifting her body against his again. "Aah, that's better," she said. Zoro looked down at her as as she settled against him as if it was the worst thing that could be happening to him. And it was! Her strained bikini top gave him a generous view of what it tried its best to contain.

"Get out of the way, Nami, I wanna get up," he said.

"What?" she said with a little frown.

"I wanna get up, woman."

"Why are you running away?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"What are you talking about, 'running away'? You can have your chair back," he hastily replied.

"Can't take being close to me? Am I dominating _you_, now?" she teased, completely resting into his chest.

Zoro would have liked nothing more than to put his hands around the navigator's throat to choke the cheekiness out of her. Rather that than do what he really wanted to do. He ran his fingers through his green hair, with both hands and held them there as he huffed. She was so infuriating and she kept making him question his control over his own body. He wanted to close his legs which were spread wide as her body fit so comfortably between his thighs, making his arousal that more evident. Finally, he grabbed her arms, hard, with both hands. "Nami, _move_," he growled. Instead of scaring her, though or making her consider moving, Nami's body was greatly affected by his actual touch. Her head fell back, her soft, orange hair settling in his neck. Inadvertently, Zoro's face lowered to her neck. Her warmth, her softness was intoxicating as she lay against him, baring her practical nakedness to him. Again, his eyes strayed to her cleavage, tightly bound by her bikini top. His cheek touched hers and his eyes fell closed.

Was it so wrong to just feel her that once? His hands already held on to her, his chest, feeling her almost naked, wet back, pressed to his. And she was lying against him, he wasn't holding her there. Why did he have to get away? Why couldn't he just bury his nose in her neck and smell her scent, let it travel up to her hair and feel the soft strands fall over his face. Because he'd want to completely ravish her, that's why! Zoro let go of her arms and forced his palms between her back and his chest, putting space between their meshed skin. He wanted to push her away but try as he might, his hands lingered, sliding further down her back than necessary, finally able to touch it now that her caftan was gone. Nami felt the touch and her back arched. Was he touching her?! A sigh escaped her lips. It felt so good. Zoro's eyes opened. She had reacted to his touch. But he couldn't do anything further. He was supposed to be done with it all. He wanted to put his arms around her, so badly, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Nami waited for his hands to move again but then they slipped away. "Get up, Nami," he said, too calmly for her taste. Nami realised the playing was over and he was serious. Reluctantly, she slipped her body to the front and Zoro got off the chair but before he could get away, she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her, stunned. Nami was just as stunned. The move was making her look rather desperate.

"Don't go," she said, trying to think up an excuse for holding on to him. Zoro grimaced. What was she doing? "Don't go..._yet _– " Nami added, quickly, still thinking. She stood up and grabbed his other arm as well, on the same spot. Zoro looked down to where she grabbed him again. "You can't go, we're not friends yet," she said, finally coming up with an excuse.

"Woman, we never stopped being friends," Zoro threw back. He pulled loose from her grip and put on his boots, his discarded haramaki and shirt. He had to get out of there, his revenge had backfired on him, really badly.

Nami watched him slip away even further. "You'd never say it with the way you're moody with me and trying to run away."

"Nami drop it, dammit!" he demanded, starting to slip on his swords, but suddenly, Nami grabbed one – the white one.

Zoro's hands stopped moving. "What are you doing?" he asked with confusion.

"I – " Nami started, looking at the sheathed, white-handled sword in her hands. It looked foreign in her hands. She wondered what she was doing with it, what she'd been thinking when she grabbed it. Instinctively, she had held on to one of his swords as it was the next best thing to holding on to his arm. She just happened to have picked the white one, not realising its importance to the swordsman.

"Nami!" Zoro raised his voice now. "Give it back!" he warned.

"Make me," she daringly said and stepped back, in reverse, moving towards the woods.

"Whoa," Usopp said when he saw what was happening now with the feuding couple. "Nami took Zoro's sword! She looks like she's about to run away with it."

"Nami's in trouble!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Ooh, I don't wanna be her!" Luffy hung on to his hat as he saw Zoro moving towards her.

_**"What are you doing, witch?!" **_They saw Zoro try to reach for it but Nami pulled it to her chest. Then she ran into the woods – with the sword. _**"Nami!" **_Zoro ran after her.

Usopp glanced at Nami's chair. "What is with that chair?" he muttered. "People keep fighting over it."

OooO

"Nami!" Zoro yelled in the woods. "Give it back!"

"No!" She was running but the woods was not that large and soon she'd be back by the merry. She didn't want to be there. The navigator had no choice but to stop, and turned to face him, causing Zoro to stop as well. Nami gave up and stuck wado into the sand. She backed away from it, feeling very dumb over what she had just done. Zoro frowned heavily as he walked over to it. He touched the hilt with his palm when he reached it, but his eyes were on Nami. The navigator felt bare as she stood only a few feet away, in her wet swim clothes, her hair damp as well, and nothing in her hands anymore. Zoro took the sword from the sand and crossed the space between him and the navigator. Nami didn't move from her spot.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" he asked, quietly, stopping right in front of her. Nami wanted to say 'nothing', but she said nothing. Zoro slipped the sword on to his waist, taking glances at her as he did while Nami, on the other hand, was very aware she was alone with him – in the woods. Wasn't this a good time for him to try something? But she knew he wouldn't.

"You got your sword," she said, quietly. "So go back to the ship to nap, or whatever," she added in a dull tone. "Don't forget your dumb sunglasses," she reminded him, reaching her hand out and tugging at his empty shirt pocket with her finger. It was meant to be a little tug. She didn't even know why she was doing it. Maybe trying to hold on to him again but another finger joined in and Nami held on, slightly pulling at the material. Her thumb starting to stroke the cloth, her eyes flowing over his revealed chest. He looked so good in the white shirt as it emphasised the tanned colour of his skin so deliciously.

Zoro almost felt vibrations moving through his chest from the little movement her fingers made on his shirt. He suddenly grabbed her wrist in one swift move, fiercely gripping it, wanting that hand to stop teasing him. Nami's eyes met his and he could see the urgency in them. What she wanted was plain to see. She gave one stubborn tug with her arm but Zoro held it firmly. Only silence lingered as they looked at each other, as he held on. Nami breathed, heavily, wanting him to do _something_! But not willing to demand it.

Then Zoro jerked her wrist to his chest, dragging Nami with it and her body hit his as he trapped her arm between them. Zoro's free hand dug into her hair. His fingers tangled into the strands, pulling on them, forcing Nami's head back. With her neck available, Zoro dove his lips onto her skin, licked and nipped, tasting her again, falling victim to his desires. He pulled his hand out from between their chests, releasing her wrist and wrapped his arm around her body, holding her firmly against him. Nami moaned aloud before she knew what she was doing. Zoro's mouth on her, his hands on her, was all she had craved and the navigator had to get over the shock of the moment before she could even get her priorities straight! She pulled her trapped arm out from between them and slipped it, as well as her other arm, around his waist. She grabbed on to his shirt, needing to dig her nails in somewhere as her body came alive, feeling every part of him that touched her, pushed into her. Nami clawed into his shirt, gripping tightly as his mouth sent shivers through her body, the touch of his skin against hers, making it impossible to even consider pulling away.

Zoro kissed and sucked her neck, her jaw, and made his way across her throat to continue on the other side, kissing, licking the saltiness off her skin with his warm mouth. His arms wrapped around her, tightly, trapping Nami's arms beneath them and she thought she would cry with how wonderful his embrace felt. Only a few hours had passed since he had last held her but it had been too long. She clawed at his shirt, desperately using the material as a substitute for his skin. It felt good, having something to hold on to. Through her daze, she had fought to not touch him so the shirt was the perfect thing to help her express her enjoyment, her desire with. Zoro thought she was finally touching him and he couldn't believe it. He felt the tugs on his shirt and thought she was embracing him as well. He didn't care about the 'game'. All that mattered was that Nami wanted him, urged him on. He continued to run his hands over the naked parts of her body, touching her, feeling her skin against his. He picked up where he had left off the last time they were there, physically showing what he had never given up on inside – his desire for her. "Nami," he whispered.

The navigator hungrily, hooked her fingers into the back of the collar of his shirt and her grip was so tight that Zoro's shirt was being pulled backwards. To the swordsman it felt like she was trying to remove it and he helped her. He hastily let go of her and shed it, letting it fall to the ground so he and Nami could explore each other further. Nami felt lost without it, her fingers now remaining aimlessly behind his back as Zoro grabbed her again, his warm, bare, upper-body pushed against her front. His one hand going through her hair, roughly combing his fingers through it as his other arm and hand stroked her back, pulled her closer to him, their hips meeting, firmly. To Zoro, she wasn't putting a fight up anymore; things were heading somewhere and he was the last one who would stop it. Nami moved her lips to his neck and she held her face there, breathing in his scent, his warmth. It was so intoxicating. She wanted to taste him, to give him the pleasure he wanted. Zoro guided her backwards, until her back touched a tree and he kissed her shoulder, her chest, running his hands over her waist, her hips. Nami realised it felt different. This moment between them was not just another make-out session. This was leading somewhere! And she was so weak, she didn't feel she had anything left to fight with anymore. She was too aware of how bare they were, how wet their swimming clothes were. How much contact she had with his, strong, muscular body. It was so overwhelming that almost nothing, not even stubborn pride could fight it. But it did. "Zoro,...no," she managed to say through, her words sounding like a whispering whimper.

He immediately stopped and looked at her. His expression filled with confusion. He didn't take his hands from her. "You were touching me," he said.

Nami shook her head. "I wasn't," she admitted, knowing the anger that would follow.

He just looked at her with disbelief. "Dammit, Nami!" He yelled, slamming his palm against the tree, right beside her head. Zoro pushed himself away from her and found his discarded shirt, Nami looking on, helplessly. What she wanted had happened, he had finally touched her but still, she was stuck in the 'game'. When would she be done with it? What did she still want? Zoro was about to walk away when...

_**"Oh, Robin-chan," Sanji's voice suddenly rang out. "I am so glad you agreed to join Nami-san on the beach. It is so much better than her being alone with those idiots." **_

_**Robin chuckled. "It's my pleasure, cook-san, thank you for carrying my chair for me."**_

The two made their way through the woods, Sanji with a chair under one arm and a tray of drinks in the other. Robin and Sanji were quite a distance from them and the tree concealed them from view.

"Sneaky idiot," Nami muttered, seeing how underhanded he was being. Behind her, Zoro shook sand from his shirt and walked in the direction the cook and Robin had come from. "Zoro," she said in a lowered voice, but he kept walking. Nami snuck another glance at the raven head and the blonde and scurried after the swordsman. She fell in line next to him, trying to keep up with his pace. "Slow down," she said. "You just gonna run off again?"

"I won't be manipulated anymore," he growled.

"Oh come on, stop being a baby – " she tried to tease.

"Woman!" He turned to face her, blocking her movement with his hand on her chest. "I told you I'm done playing your games," he growled. "You said you wanted us to be friends so respect what I'm telling you."

Nami didn't say anything. What was there to say? Zoro removed his hand and walked out of the woods. Nami remained where she was, no longer chasing after him.

OooO

Minutes later, back on the beach, Nami took minor sips from her drink where she sat in her chair. Her mind playing over what she and Zoro had done in the woods, what he had said. She felt even more rejected than the night before. "Nami-san, this is pure heaven sitting here with you," Sanji said from his spot, in the sand, against her chair. Robin was seated beside them on her chair, reading but aware of the navigator's distraction. The three youths were completely shunned to the other end of the beach by the cook after they had finished their drinks and attempted to resume their ballgame just a few feet from himself and the girls. Nami sighed, her mind devoid of the ability to form words as she thought of how she wanted to touch Zoro. How she had wanted to touch him ever since the last time on the beach. She instinctively reached her hand out to Sanji. Sanji didn't notice as his back was turned to her but suddenly, Nami touched his neck with her fingers. The cook's eyes widened. His eyes staring before him. Nami stroked his skin with her fingertips. She felt the collar of his shirt and ran her fingers along the edge, tickling his skin, unaware of what she was doing to him.

Nami thought of Zoro's half-naked body pushed into hers, the way she had fought not to touch him, to keep her resistance going. How she had struggled to not give in to what she wanted. And she had succeeded. But she didn't feel any triumph. She hadn't won anything. Zoro wasn't interested in how good she was at resisting. He wasn't playing anymore and she had to admit, the 'game' was over. 'The idiot must be so repulsed by me,' Nami thought, running her finger nails up and through Sanji's hair, letting her nails scrape against his head. Sanji continued to stare ahead of him even though he couldn't see anything anymore, looking like he'd fall asleep at any second. Nami felt the long hair fall over her fingers. It wasn't supposed to be long. It was supposed to be short. Short and not as soft. Nami suddenly rose from the chair, realising what she was doing. Sanji awoke from his daze when her fingers slipped out of his hair. "Nami-san, where are you going?" he asked when he noticed her standing up.

"Nowhere, Sanji-kun," she said, not looking at him. Her eyes latched on to the trees and her mind focused on what lay on the other side of the trees.

"I'll come with you, Nami-san," Sanji said, starting to get up.

"No, Sanji-kun," she said, rather calmly. Nami handed him the drink, which he took, before leaving him Robin behind. Sanji's glance drifted to the sandy beach and Robin noticed the look of defeat.

"It will be okay, cook-san," she said. "There is nothing you can do about it." With those few words, the raven head ignored his surprised expression and returned to her reading.

"Hai, Robin-chan," Sanji answered, quietly.

Nami strolled over the sand, walking along the beach. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were still at it with their game and Nami looked at them, wishing it was still earlier and Zoro was still there. The weather had changed. Grey clouds had completely hidden the sun, and Nami expected thunder to rumble some time that day. She imagined Zoro to be in a similar mood as the weather. She faced the trees. He was so annoyed with her. What would he do if she went to him. There was no 'game' anymore, and she was free to do as she pleased. She was free to do whatever she liked with Zoro. There was no point to prove anymore, no pride to preserve. "He's alone," Nami muttered to herself. Zoro was on the ship – alone. If ever there was a time to straighten things out and make her move. Now was it. She looked at Sanji who was still watching her but she knew he wasn't going to interfere. Nami found her feet moving, taking her to the woods.

At first, Nami only walked down the path in the woods, but then she started running. She couldn't wait anymore. She definitely couldn't let anything stop her now. Finally the merry was in view and it seemed to take forever for her to leave the woods and reach the white sand of the beach. Zoro walked around on the bow, dressed in his usual clothes again and wanted to nap, to separate himself from what he had put himself through, once again, because of the witch. He felt right at place, on the deck, under the grey clouds. Feeling like the skies were backing him up, expressing his mood, his irritation.

"_**Zoro!**_" her voice suddenly rang out in the distance.

Instinctively, Zoro looked her way, maybe just to be sure she wasn't in trouble or maybe because she naturally drew his attention. "Dammit," he cursed. Angry with himself. She was walking across the sand, looking at him. Zoro frowned heavily. He was so sick of her manipulation. So sick of his weakness. Nami hurried to the ladder. She climbed it, pulling herself up, ignoring any stubborn voices in her head that might stop her from doing what she wanted to do. Zoro couldn't see her now, then her orange head appeared as she climbed on board. He felt he'd explode. Was he going to have to run around the ship to keep away from her? He came back to the ship to make sure he'd be alone and away from her but here he was, stuck with her!

"Zoro," she said his name again, walking to him. She closed the remaining space between them and Zoro saw the smile. Nami's lips were parted as she was ready to let something mutual happen between them. Zoro still glared at her as she came closer. Nami didn't know how to approach him. Zoro slipped his hands into his pockets. Should she just grab his face and kiss him? She imagined him just falling apart at her touch and lifting her against him and...

Then he said it. "You really are desperate, aren't you?" he scoffed with disgust, rubbing the words in with a sneer. Nami froze. Zoro hated what he was doing but he saw it as the only way to put an end to the craziness. She wouldn't back off so the only solution would be to hurt her pride. She, unknowingly, had given him the power to do it.

Nami's eyes focused on his lips. It was the grin. _That _grin. The grin she had run from after the first time he had ever touched her. She couldn't believe it. Zoro saw the look on her face. He had managed to squash her game, made her uncertain of herself. Nami looked on in disbelief. She had really thought he was done with the games. Zoro continued to look at her with a bitter smile. He'd rather give up any chance of having her in his arms again than let her use his weakness against him. She really didn't want him. So what did it matter how angry she was with him.

"You bastard," she hissed. "I'll never touch you again!" Nami turned and stormed off to the women's-quarters. Zoro kept the smile on his face right up until the moment he heard the door of the hold slamming closed behind the navigator. Only then did the smile instantly disappear from his face, his face, taking on a sombre, hurt expression.

OooO

At lunch, Nami was very thankful that Robin was sitting between her and Zoro or the swordsman, probably, would have had a fork stuck into his thigh already. That's how furious the navigator was as she wished she could get back at him, planning how she would never speak to him, never, ever, ever again. "Nami-san, is the food okay?" Sanji asked with concern, eyeing Zoro, as well, as the swordsman was not eating any faster than Nami. Just that moment, Luffy snatched up a piece of meat from Zoro's plate but the swordsman swiped his arm in a lame attempt at brushing Luffy's already retracted arm away.

"It's good, Sanji-kun," Nami answered, not feigning a smile. Sanji raised his chin a little, realising something must have happened between them and he dropped the matter. Nami was done. She was done with pretending and manipulating and running after what she wanted the most – Zoro. She didn't even know what on earth she had been thinking running after him! She was the one who had started it all but she had only been teasing, trying to prove he could be weak but then he had to go and come after her and suddenly they were embroiled in a game of wills. And she had gone and let herself fall for his touch, need his touch. He was a moron! That was supposed to be it. She wasn't supposed to even look his way, let alone care about whether he'd ever touch her again. Nami was going to put all that stupid desires aside and resist! But, even so, the fact was making her very moody.

Zoro tried to eat his food with vigour but had trouble getting large chunks down his throat. He already regretted ruining any chance of having Nami touch him. He didn't regret saving his pride but he did regret alienating her again. And now he was forced to keep his pride and that meant no going after her ever again. And he knew she wouldn't be coming after him, either. But he had already decided the previous night that he would never touch her again so he would just keep up that determination. 'It's for the best,' he thought, aggressively stabbing his fork into a piece of meat to emphasise his belief. Usopp watched him with suspicion, noticing the swordsman looked angry. Nami looked moody and Zoro looked angry. Usopp believed he knew what the problem was. They needed more deck chairs.

OooO

After lunch, Zoro settled on the railing on the bow, he didn't feel like napping. Luffy lay stretched out and snoring on the figurehead, lost in his own noonday nap. Zoro was really getting depressed on that island. Nothing about their stay had been good. So far he had made a complete fool of himself, acted out of character, paid way too much attention to the annoying navigator and thrown his weights overboard. It hadn't been an easy thing getting those weights back on the ship so Luffy had pulled it up for him, the captain, assuming that Zoro had lost his balance and the weights had fallen from his hands. Zoro didn't care about the island being boring. It wasn't boring, not to him. It was a freaking nightmare that he couldn't wake up from!

Through the corner of his eye, Zoro realised Nami was standing in front of him. He pulled his eyes off the sea to squarely meet her angry glare. "What do you want?" he asked with displeasure.

"You almost had me," Nami boldly informed him. Her arms were folded over her chest, as if to block her from the embarrassment her confession would cause her. The last thing she wanted was to admit that she had intended to lay her hands on him but she wanted him to know what he had ruined. Hoping it would make him regret his gloating. Hoping it would sting.

Zoro blinked. "What?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter now but you almost had me. I was done playing games," she said and turned to walk away but Zoro, swiftly, leaned over and grabbed her arm. Nami glared at the spot he held her and Zoro let go.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a frown.

"I was going to touch you, you _moron_, but you laughed at me," she hissed, her clenched fists falling to her sides.

"I didn't – " Zoro tried to deny but trailed off. He realised what moment she was talking about. "I thought...you were – " he said, thinking aloud.

"Yeah, being stupid and _desperate_," she said, bitterly, cutting him off. "But that doesn't matter now cause I won't be laughed at. I'll never be stupid enough to let you touch me again. _You're _not worth it," she threw back, repeating his insulting words of the previous night.

Zoro looked back at her with a small frown, still in shock that she would have given up on her game. But Nami was so angry at his mocking of her and he wasn't willing to throw himself at her feet and explain anything. Putting and end to the nonsense was the best thing. "Well, I'll never put my hands on you again," he said, quietly.

Nami gulped. She was the first to break the awkward moment. She walked away. Zoro remained on the railing, gripping it with frustration.

TTT

**A/N: Aaand so they're both mad - angry mad as well as just mad, lol. Yay, this chapter had a make-out scene! That chase in the sand is actually a version of a scene out of a story I don't know will ever see the light of day. I just couldn't resist borrowing it for this chapter. Zoro chasing Nami...yum yum. So, we're nearing the end of the story as the next chapter will most likely be the last and maybe they'll just fall into each other's arms, lol. I'm considering changing the rating of this story to M. Not that I intend on doing a very explicit scene, it's just that I feel myself constantly being worried I'll overstep the T-barrier, if I haven't already. The M-rating does leave more options. I'll see what I come up with for the last chapter. If you're still following this then thanx for your patience. I know I'm a slow poke. :)**

**I'll try to put 'His waiting arms' up in a few days. The chapter is already written I'm just really torn over something in it – whether to include it or not. As soon as I decide (eeny meeny miny moe, lol) then it'll be published. Please vote on my poll or let me know if you want 'His waiting arms' to continue or not.**

**B'Bye now :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own not one piece of One Piece.**

**A/N: I seriously don't have much time for writing but**** here I am updating this story. I'm just as surprised as you are, lol. An update was so sweetly requested in a PM by ariahsop that I couldn't help but cave in just this once. At least I had**** already started**** on this chapter just after publishing chapter 6**** and**** now, after a few late nights with my laptop, managed to ****put**** this**** together. My brain is not made for writing a chapter in a few days, so if it seems off then you know why, haha. Not much happens but I hope you like. :)**

TTT

After their mutual rejection of each other, on the bow, Nami headed for the sanctuary of the women's-quarters. She hoped no one would suddenly appear in her path and see the anger, the frustration as well as many other feelings showing on her face, including hurt. Zoro had risen from the railing as she descended the stairs, an unhappy look on his face. He kept Nami in his view, until she went into the hold. He was stunned at what had just happened. The whole situation was a mess. He shoved one hand in his pocket and scratched the back of his head with the other. They had pushed each other too far and now he was free of her. Nothing would ever happen again. "Gah, it's for the best!" he growled.

Nami didn't have a proper door to slam when entering the women's-quarters, so as soon as she lowered her sandalled feet on to the stairs in the room, she jerked the trapdoor down, causing it to close with a little thud. It wasn't very heavy so it didn't satisfy the navigator's need to make a noise. She clobbered down the remaining steps. "Moron!" she yelled, stepping on to the floor of the room. Nami looked around for something to throw. She headed to one of the bookcases and grabbed the thickest book that caught her eye. She made sure it was one of her books and not Robin's before flinging the thing with a growl. It went flying and hit the wall which separated the women's-quarters from the men's-quarters, just missing the mirror hanging on the wall. "Oaf!" she yelled, not caring who was in there. The heavy book landed on the back of the couch and then fell off, ending up on the seat. Nami picked it up and dropped it on the coffee table standing at the foot of the couch. It made a little thud which satisfied. The navigator folded her arms, tightly. Every muscle in her arms tense, as she wanted to attack something, but squeezed her arms over her chest, instead. She was angry with Zoro and so embarrassed. But also regretful. Regretful and angry with herself. She had been so stubborn and it got her nowhere. What was she going to do now? She messed things up so bad that there was no going back, no manipulating anymore. She said she'd never let him touch her again. But Nami wanted him! Still she wanted him, even after he humiliated her, calling her 'desperate', even after her deciding to stay away and resist. "What am I going to do!" she growled. Nami dropped onto the couch, her arms still folded. Her eyes squeezed shut. "Resist the moron!" she yelled. Nami felt a headache coming on. She realised it was tears that threatened to flow, causing her head to hurt. She grabbed her head with her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, allowing herself to breath and calm down. She had ruined things too, not just Zoro. She knew that. She had pushed him too far. Made him turn on her. But she would have given in. She _was_ done playing!

Zoro looked at the wall, the wooden wall that had just taken a blow from the other side, from something heavy, while he had lowered himself into the men's-quarters. He put his knee on to the couch in front of it, rested his hand on the back and listened with his ear pressed to the wall but heard nothing. Did Nami just throw something against it? He turned around and sat on the edge of the couch, his elbows on his knees, waiting for another attack that didn't come. He remembered what she had said. She had actually given up on 'the game' and would have...

Zoro clicked his tongue. "Whatever," he said. What she would have and might have done didn't matter. He lay down on his back, resting his head on his one hand. His other arm, across his chest. Still, he did end up hurting her for nothing. She hadn't been up to something when he had insulted her, calling her 'desperate'. But how was he supposed to have known that? He had gotten nothing but games and rejection from her, ever since the whole embarrassing thing had begun. Zoro inhaled and let out a long breath. What would have happened if he hadn't opened his big mouth? He shifted his other arm under his head also and continued staring up at the ceiling. Nami wouldn't come after him anymore. Now he'd have peace again, right? On the other side of the wall, Nami lay on the seat of the couch, the front of her body facing it's back. Thinking of Zoro, she slowly trailed her fingers over the soft surface, imagining he was lying on that blue couch she knew was on the other side of the wall. Then Nami punched her fist into it. Just for anger's sake, she pushed herself onto her knees and slammed the side of her fist against the wall as well. Zoro looked up. Was that another little blow? He got up on to his knees again, his elbow on the back, and listened. Nami dropped her cheek on to her arms, her head against the wall. Zoro heard nothing again. He looked over at the little hatch connecting the two rooms. If he could, he would have snuck a peak to see what was going on with Nami but the hatch was closed on her side, preventing access. He huffed. Of course he knew what was going on with her. She was angry,...hurt. "She better cut it out," he muttered. Nami needed to attack the wall one more time. She lifted both fists and threw them against the wood. Zoro's eyes widened. Then... "Cut it out, Nami!" he yelled, slamming the side of his own fist against the wall, hard.

Nami gasped. He _was _there! And how dare he yell at her and throw his fist against the wall! Just to get back at him, she slammed both palms against the wall. "Shut up!" she yelled.

Zoro heard her muffled voice and made out what she had said. "_You _shut up!" he yelled.

"_Don't tell me to shut up!" _her muffled words came through as well as constant beating against the wall. Zoro's jaws clenched shut. He gave the wall another hard slam with his palm and then fled the room. With that last slam, Nami stopped beating her fists against the wood. "Moron!" she yelled but there was no response. She flung her body around, sitting down again. She still felt like throwing something. Nami couldn't stay in the room any longer and left. Climbing up into the hold, she dropped the trapdoor shut so it would at least give that little thud again. She moved past barrels and would have kicked one of them but she didn't want to hurt her exposed toes, by accident. Maybe Luffy was doing something stupid outside and she could yell at him. Nami left the hold, shoving the door closed so it at least made a louder sound than usual. No one seemed to be out there. Luffy wasn't asleep on the figurehead anymore. Nami looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark and thunder rumbled in the distance, making her a little nervous. With a frown, she went to the galley, wondering where everyone was. The crew were all in there, waiting as Sanji made hot-chocolate.

"Nami-san," he uttered with affection at the sight of her. Nami's face looked anything but pleasant as she stopped in the doorway and Sanji's smile instantly dropped from his face. Zoro, who had fled to the galley after their little battle through the wall, sat on the floor, in front of the fridge, his arms folded. Usopp worked on something at his booted feet. Luffy and Chopper chatted and laughed, pleasantly, at the table, where they waited with Robin. Zoro didn't shy away as Nami glared at him, throwing a glare in there, himself. Robin noticed, amused, and wondered what had happened between them since Nami had left the rest of the crew behind on the beach to mostly likely go to him. Sanji assumed where Nami's eyes were so furiously focused and didn't bother to find out if he was right. "We're having hot-chocolate, Nami-san," he said in a calm tone.

"Yes, the weather prompted us to want a warm drink," Robin added. She smiled at Luffy and Chopper who had come up with the idea.

"Can I make you some, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"I don't want any," Nami said, folding her arms, not letting up on Zoro.

Usopp looked up at her and then over at Zoro. The tension between them were as strained as ever, he noticed.

"We're having marshmallows, too, Nami," Luffy said, over his shoulder, as if that would change her mind. Zoro wasn't backing away from her glare and Nami wouldn't back away, either. She just stood there,...glaring.

"You sure you don't want any, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, still keeping his eyes down.

A moody look from Zoro was aimed at the cook as if he wanted to say 'she said no, dammit!', and Nami picked up on it. A little smile of satisfaction formed on her lips. "No. Thank you, Sanji-kun," she said, moving closer to the cook to stand right by his side as he worked. Zoro turned his face away in disgust and the smile dropped from her lips. Nami was angry with him but she didn't want him to be angry with her. She wanted him to be jealous, to show he wanted her. A rumbling of thunder shook through the ship, distracting the crew as the wooden structure creaked. The rumble was louder than before and disturbed some, because it just made it more clear that they lived on a little boat and not a firm structure, built into the ground.

"I hope we don't get struck by lightning," Robin suddenly commented, earning herself a frown from Nami, Usopp and Chopper. "It is known to travel through open doorways," she added, prompting everyone to look at Nami who hadn't closed the door.

"Ugh," the navigator scoffed and left the room, slamming the door closed behind her. Robin chuckled, and Zoro glared at the closed door.

Nami was headed back to the hold but stopped her walking when she suddenly realised her sunglasses were still lying on the beach. They had fallen off during her scuffle in the sand with Zoro and she had forgotten about them. She loved those glasses. The navigator looked over at the island and decided to take a sprint through the woods to get them. She needed to vent her frustrations, anyway, and it would be quick. What were the odds she'd get struck by lightning? Nami knew she was being dumb but chose to rather face the weather than restless fury in her room.

Back in the galley, "What's up with Nami?" Luffy asked but no reply came his way. Usopp dared a glance at Zoro. The swordsman had his arms folded, his eyes glued to his boots. He looked deep in thought as he frowned. Usopp continued with his tinkering but thought things over, finally putting things together after everything he had witnessed over the passed few days. The fighting on the beach, Zoro dumping Nami in the ocean, that surprising argument Sanji and Zoro had over her as well as her chair and most importantly, the night of the barbeque. Something definitely was going on between Zoro and Nami. He looked over at the cook. And Sanji knew about it. He shuddered to think what could happen.

The silence in the room lingered but then, "Nami-san is upset about something," Sanji suddenly said, his voice filled with bitterness, obvious for everyone to hear. "And it's all a dumb bastard's fault."

"Who?" Luffy asked, looking to him for answers. Usopp cringed at the captain's prodding. Zoro glared at Sanji after his offensive words. What did the cook know about what had happened between him and Nami. Why was the blame only being put on his shoulders when Nami had been the one to push him away, over and over. He had tried to stop her stupid games.

Sanji was sick of Nami being distant and distracted. And he couldn't stand that Zoro was the one behind it. Whatever had happened between them, he didn't care but Zoro had done something or said something that hurt her, otherwise Nami wouldn't be so upset. It just made Sanji more resentful that Zoro could have such an effect on her. She obviously wanted him but the ungrateful swordsman wasn't doing anything about it. Sanji was powerless to stop what was between them and he couldn't even make her smile. So at least he could take his anger out on Zoro by criticising his stupidity.

"Navigator-san is stubborn and likes to have things her way. We cannot assume that she isn't at fault as well, cook-san," Robin said. Zoro looked up at her, surprised at her defending him. Surprised that she even knew.

"What's Nami's fault?" Luffy asked. The room fell silent again, thunder rumbling outside. So Robin knew too. Usopp wasn't very surprised. But what would happen now. He dreaded Zoro and Sanji getting into a real fight. Then, booted feet shifted on the floor and sheaths clanged together as they were picked up. Zoro stepped over Usopp's tools and crossed the room to leave, but first, he stopped at the door. "You don't know anything about it, cook," he said to Sanji, in a low growl. Usopp watched, nervously.

Sanji didn't look Zoro's way. "You were on your way somewhere. _Go_," he hissed, jealousy burning inside of him. To Usopp's relief, Zoro left the galley without another word, closing the door behind him.

"Is Zoro the dumb bastard?" Luffy asked and Robin only smiled, her eyes on the door.

After leaving the ship, Nami found herself walking to the woods, instead of running. There was something very refreshing about facing the weather with her present anger. She took the path they used whenever entering the woods. More shadows fell over everything now than before, when she and Zoro had been there, under the light of the sun. Nami looked in that direction, the spot Zoro had so carelessly dropped his shirt so he could hold her closer to him. She blinked. Remembering only made it worse. It had only happened a few hours ago but it felt like an eternity. Like many years ago. She felt separated from every touch Zoro had ever laid on her. Nami reached the beach and scanned the sand for her pink sunglasses. Her towel and sun tan lotion had been retrieved by Sanji, but her sunglasses had gone unnoticed. Finally, she found them. As the navigator was about to return to the woods, another loud rumble happened. Nami rushed off the beach and entered the woods again. The skies were very dark and she knew it would rain before she made it back to the ship. Just then, she saw the figure coming her way, his swords on his waist. Nami caught her breath at the sight of him. What was he doing there. Did he come to protect her? She didn't want to be alone with him. She didn't have any strength to fight with him. Nami walked as if she didn't see him, trying to ignore his presence. Maybe he would let her walk in peace now that he knew she was okay, but Zoro wasn't ignoring her. "What do you think you're doing, coming out here alone?" he asked, noticing her sunglasses in her hand. "You could have asked Luffy to get those for you," he growled.

"Whatever," Nami said under her breath, still walking, not comfortable at all with their present situation.

"Nami!" Zoro grabbed her arm, forcing her to a halt, holding on with a firm grip. "Don't make us have to come save your stubborn butt just cause you feel like acting out."

Nami gasped. "Acting out!" she yelled and tried to pull free but he wouldn't let go. Was that it? He thought she was being a brat and came to yell at her like she was a little child? "I'll do as I please! No one asked you to come out here!" she hissed. "Now get your hands off me. You said you wouldn't touch me again," she added for good measure and Zoro released her. Nami touched her arm even though it didn't hurt. "If it's such a big deal then why didn't you just send Luffy, instead?" she asked. Nami found herself wanting to yell at him for his accusation, the setting was so perfect, the weather screaming out along with her. But she walked away instead, not able to control her conflicting emotions. Being alone with him was too torturous. Suddenly lighting struck, sending a bright flash over the woods, blinding her thoughts for a moment and making her stop. As if intentionally. Then the rumbling returned and she looked up at the tall trees. Nami smelt the rain before it even hit the ground, The sound of falling drops soon danced over the brush and leaves of the trees, hitting the ground in soft tapping sounds. Nami walked again and Zoro came into view on her left.

"Whatever," he said as he fell in line next to her. She had done something dumb and maybe she needed to vent because of how upset she was. He knew he was partly responsible. And the part about sending Luffy, he didn't admit it but coming from the galley, he had seen her entering the woods, and immediately he had gone to watch over her, without thinking about it. "It's not safe out here. Let's just get back to the ship," he said.

"I'm not a little child who doesn't know how to take care of herself!" Nami ranted.

"Fine! I never said you were a child!" Zoro yelled out of frustration. Protecting her wasn't going down any better than seducing her. He felt bad after what he had done. The way he had insulted her before. He knew he had ruined things between them. He didn't want to apologise but he didn't want to make peace, either. He wanted that hostility between them. Because, try as he might, Zoro wanted that tension to be there. He wanted Nami to be furious with him. He wanted to have her be bothered by him. He wanted her to care. They walked in silence. Neither willing to look the other's way. Lightning struck again and the startling crackling of thunder tore through the sky, immediately followed by another deafening rumble. Zoro, instinctively, grabbed Nami, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he looked to his left, where the lightning had come from.

Nami found herself crushed against his chest, her face in his neck. "Hey!" She pushed against him. Zoro released her, a heavy frown on his brow as he looked down at her. Nami was overwhelmed by his protectiveness towards her, the way he had just covered her with his body. The rain was falling down harder now but she couldn't pull her eyes off him. Zoro's lips were parted, his breath flowing through his mouth as well as his nose as the water started dripping from his hair. "Don't do that," Nami said.

"Don't do what?" Zoro asked.

"Don't...just touch me like that," she said, but not with a warning. They had to raise their voices a bit to get through the noise of the falling rain.

Zoro looked back at her for a moment, then he moved closer, closing the space between them, which wasn't much. "Why not?" he demanded with an aggressive growl, almost sounding wounded.

Despite the cool drops flowing over her skin, soaking her clothes, Nami felt a heat rise through her body. A heat, hotter than the humidity lingering in the air. Zoro's body almost touched hers, the hilts of his swords, lightly brushing against her arm. He looked down at her, water dripping from his nose and chin. Nami blinked through the rain as she looked up at him. "Because I said so," she answered, in a faltering tone. No fire behind her words, no warning present. Zoro covered the last inches, his chest touching hers, his swords' hilts pushing against the side of her left arm. The water sliding from his chin, just missed hers as it fell, blending again with the rain before dropping on to Nami's exposed cleavage as just another rain drop. Nami didn't back away, she didn't move to make space. Instead, she raised her chin to meet his eyes again. Their breathing became heavier, audible over the sound of the water, just as before. Zoro's hands remained by his sides, his need to touch her, burning through his body as he faced her, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Their faces were so close, their breath flowing together. "I don't want you to touch me," Nami said, her eyes moving off his and resting on his lips.

"Don't you?" Zoro asked. His lips hovering just over hers.

"No," Nami said, but her voice held a hint of a whimper now – one of fear, intense desire, impatience, hunger.

Suddenly, Zoro lunged at her jaw, causing her head to move back with the force. Nami gasped. His large hands gripped the nape of her neck to hold her head in place, his fingers digging into her wet hair as he kissed her jaw, his warm lips melting into her wet skin. He pulled away and kissed the other side, as well, his tongue running against her skin, his teeth grazing, his lips, stroking, softly. His glance shifted from her face to catch the look in her eyes, finding her face again to kiss her skin, where he wanted and seeking out her eyes again to see her reaction. To find the same hunger to fuel him on. Zoro wound his arms around her waist and lifted her against him. Nami's hands went to his shoulders, her limbs, trembling as he pulled her to him. Zoro's strong arms around her back, squeezed her chest against his. He kissed her neck, the moisture from the rain, making the kisses more sensual. Nami gasped again as his lips made a warm, burning trail over her skin, her hands on his shoulders, her eyes closed. Zoro brought her down again, her chest sliding over his, their eyes meeting. Zoro's filled with desire, Nami's almost sad and fearful. He set her down and Nami found her feet, but barely, needing Zoro's arms to stay around her waist, to support her. And they did. Her hands didn't leave his shoulders. One still holding on to her sunglasses. Nami still felt shaky.

Again, their faces were close and Nami knew that if he kissed her now, she wouldn't fight it. She craved it as her body trembled against his. Zoro, playfully, brought his nose to hers, nuzzling it, his eyes closing. His touch sending a dreamy sensation through Nami's head, her lids falling closed too but opening again to look at him, to see what he was going to do. Then Zoro's eyes opened, meeting hers. Zoro and Nami remained like that, their eyes saying more than any words would. The rain still beat down on them but it couldn't douse the flame burning between them. With just a little move of his face,...a little brush of his nose against hers, Nami felt his warm, wet lips touching hers, his warm breath flowing hard against hers. She didn't pull away. She didn't move an inch. For a moment, all Zoro could do was look at her through the falling rain as her lips stayed against his. Her hands were still dead weights on his shoulders but she wasn't fighting him. He brushed his lips over hers, softly. It wasn't a kiss. Just parted lips, brushing together, the swordsman's and the navigator's eyes still on each other. Nami felt her face contort with emotions. The need to have the kiss finally more powerful than any stubborn need to refuse.

Zoro pushed his lips into hers and Nami didn't fight it. Water dripped over their joined lips, slipping into their open mouths as well. Zoro tilted his head a little and then locked their lips together, a little too quickly, a little too aggressively, as if Nami would come to her senses if he didn't. Their eyes closed and Zoro spread his palms over her lower back, stroking, but still supporting her. He couldn't get enough of what was happening. He was kissing her and she was accepting it. The one thing she seemed the most afraid of doing. Then...he felt her lips move, pressing into his. She was kissing him back! Her lips were soft and so warm as they moved against his. Zoro's eyes opened with surprise and he saw her head tilt as well, her mouth moving over his as she fitted their lips together, perfectly. Nami didn't care about any game or anything she had said or anything Zoro had said. His lips against hers was all that mattered, all that she wanted. Zoro kissed her, passionately, Nami, not faltering as the kiss turned hard, his mouth, pushing into hers. She pushed back just as fiercely, and for once, Zoro wasn't alone. He closed his eyes again as he and the navigator shared their first kiss, their first mutual act after all the turmoil and fighting, and Zoro couldn't touch her enough, couldn't kiss her enough. Finally, she gave something back.

TTT

**A/N: I listened to **Love is **by **Brian Mcknight andVanessa Williams **from the original Beverly Hills 90210 and Melrose place TV series while writing the kissing scene. I love that song!**** :)**

**I love rain. I think it's so sensual. Especially summer rain. Which is what I was going for in this chapter. Although I can't remember much of summer rain****,**** as I'm experiencing winter rain, right now, lol. **

**Oh my, I forgot****;**** Nami kissed Zoro! I can't believe she did that! What will happen now? Okay, I'm outta here. Sorry, this is all I have for now. I hope this chapter satisfies at least a little. Maybe I'll edit it again and put some stuff in when time allows but I was so tired of trying to improve it now that I just put it up. Bye, for real, this time. :)**

**-n3**


End file.
